Past and Present
by Technomage-Ranger
Summary: Galen goes off on a little trip to consider his future, and the decision he'll have to make. Galen/Dureena story My first Crusade fic, please read and review!!!!!
1. All Things Considered

Past and Present  
  
Chapter 1  
  
By: Tracy Reager  
  
This is my first Crusade fic, please read it and give me a review...good or bad. I don't own any of the characters except Crystia; they all belong to JMS and the other wonderful people who created Babylon 5 and Crusade. ****There are spoilers for Crusade and the Technomage books, so if you haven't seen/read them...you've been warned!!  
  
Words italicized mean emphasis. Words in and thoughts. ENJOY!  
  
Past and Present  
  
"Destination reached. Do you wish to jump into normal space?"  
  
"Yes." Galen woke from his sleep. He slowly sat up on his bed when he felt a pull meaning he left hyperspace. He walked to the control center on his flyer. He truly loved everything about his ship; it was full of surprises, just like his order. Very few people besides Technomages knew their ships could form their own jump points. They are smaller than the average White Star, but have more technology. Even the crew on the Excalibur didn't know a fraction of the things his ship could do, and they were even linked together for a few days.  
  
That was another thing that was on Galen's mind, the Well of Forever. Ever since going there he couldn't get Isabelle out of his head. He didn't know why. He made the journey to the Well, said goodbye to her and fulfilled his promise...he didn't understand why he couldn't get her out of his head.  
  
Galen was startled from his daydreams by a voice coming from the planet. It was their control tower giving him permission to land. Galen didn't know why he came all the way out here to Proxima 3. Maybe it was because he and Isabelle had stopped here briefly on their mission. They had spent the afternoon walking around the open-air markets, enjoying the food and festivities. Later they watched the sun set from on top of a hill; it was a beautiful night.  
  
"Ship, start landing cycle." Galen told the computer. When the flyer was secured on the ground he left, making sure to lock up before walking into the hills.  
  
"Well Isabelle, I'm here, on the mountain where we first kissed. I don't know if you can hear me where ever you are." Galen spoke into the wind. "I don't really know how I ended up here, I just got in my ship and left. I can't stay for long; I don't like to leave the Excalibur for too long, they seem to get into more trouble when I'm not there. Funny thing, for the longest time trouble seemed to follow me, now it happens when I'm not around." Galen just let his thoughts come out, not paying any attention to the world around him. "I've been thinking about you for the past few weeks. I hope you found some peace in seeing the Well of Forever. It was a wonderfully beautiful place. My only regret was lying to Matthew about why I wanted to go there. I didn't really think he'd understand, so I lied. I'm not sure if he will completely trust me again." Galen stopped talking and started to pace around. "I...I miss you Isabelle. I try to imagine that you are watching out for me  
somewhere and that one day I will see you again. I miss holding you, being in your company, studying with you, helping you understand something in a book. It's just not the same without you, I thought I would be able to move on, but I haven't. I guess that's why I've been so cranky lately." He paused and sighed. "There is this woman named Dureena on the Excalibur with me. She is wild and full of fire, but at the same time she is filled with such sadness and grief. I think I'm developing feelings for her and that scares me." Galen started to do mind-controlling exercises. It felt strange to have to resort to counting numbers after all this time. Ever since he became one with the tech, he didn't have a need to control his emotions with these exercises. "What should I do Isabelle?" He didn't really expect an answer, but it felt good to talk about things.  
  
"Who are you talking to?" A small voice quivered. Galen looked around the surrounding area, but found no one in site. Then he saw a bush move.  
  
"Who's there? Show yourself!"  
  
"Please don't hurt me sir, I was only wondering who you were talking to?" A girl emerged from the bushes. She was only about twelve or thirteen and looked very pale and thin. "Where are you from? I don't think I ever saw you here before."  
  
Galen didn't know what to do about the girl. He was so wrapped up in thought that he never heard her approaching. "Why are you following me?"  
  
"I wasn't following you, I always come up here to watch the sunset."  
  
"Shouldn't you be at home, I'm sure your parents are worried?"  
  
The girl put her head down and turned away. "My parents were killed during the Shadow War, I've been on my own for the past six years." She sat down on the ground and buried her head in her hands.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that." Galen felt very sorry for the girl. He wanted to help her, but didn't know how. "Don't you have anywhere you could go, relatives, friends?"  
  
"No, and even if I did, I don't have enough money for a ticket off of this planet."  
  
"Then how do you survive?"  
  
"I do odd jobs, the kind nobody else wants. I buy food with that money and I live in and abandoned building. It's not much but it keeps the weather out."  
  
"Do you have any special talents?"  
  
"I...I don't know. I never had much chance to enjoy a fun-filled life. But I'm a quick learner; I can pick up on new things very fast. Why?"  
  
"No reason really. Do you know of a good place to eat that's close to here?"  
  
"Oh yes, I know of a great place that's just down the road."  
  
"Well if you show me the way, I will buy you a meal." Galen decided to do a little to help this girl. As they walked down the road his thoughts started to drift towards Dureena.  
  
"My name is Crystia, what's yours?"  
  
"Galen."  
  
"Why do you wear that heavy coat? It's pretty warm here."  
  
"It's for personal reasons." Galen replied, wanting to change the subject. "So what is it that you do here?"  
  
"Mostly I pick up trash off the streets for the city. They don't pay me much, but every little bit helps."  
  
"Don't you ever get scared, living all alone?"  
  
"All the time, but I keep telling myself only a little while longer until I can buy a ticket off this planet."  
  
"And where would you go if you could leave?"  
  
"I'm not sure. Somewhere warm and beautiful with not too many big cities."  
  
"Oh, I might know of a place for you." Galen thought back to Alwyn and Regula 4. Even though Alwyn had left, he was sure the colonists of Regula 4 would be happy to help this girl, given the right incentive.  
  
"Really?!" The girl's eyes lit up and she stopped to face him. "Where is it? What does it look like?"  
  
"Clam down. I have to talk to a few people first to see if I could find someone to look after you. Can you think of anything you'd like to do or anything you're good at?"  
  
"I've always wanted a family with many kids. I love kids!" By now Crystia was bubbling with excitement. "Don't you agree that babies are the cutest things in the world! Do you have any kids?"  
  
"No." Galen only gave a short answer. Crystia looked a little hurt that Galen didn't share the same enthusiasm about kids and family. She led him to a small vendor on one of the main streets. "This is the best place to get Zoon Burgers on this planet." They sat and ate in silence.  
  
"Can I meet you someplace in three hours?" Galen asked after dinner.  
  
"Uh, sure. How about on top of the mountain?"  
  
"Ok." Galen stood up and walked back to his ship. "Ship access link to Regula 4, the Inn." He paused for a second to wait for the connection. The owner's daughter appeared on the screen. "Hello, is your father there?" She nodded and disappeared only to be replaced by an older man.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Galen. I was a friend of Alwyn's."  
  
"I remember you now. You arrived with that other guy from Earth. What do you need from us?"  
  
"While visiting another planet, I came across a girl whose parents were killed during the war. Alwyn was very fond of children and since you said you wanted to honor his memory I thought of you."  
  
"How came we help this girl when she's on a different planet?"  
  
"If I were to bring her to your planet, can you find someone to look after her?"  
  
"I'm sure I could find a family."  
  
"Good. I will see you in a few days. End transmission." The screen went blank. Galen noticed he had another two hours yet before he could meet Crystia. He walked into the bedroom to get some rest before the trip. His thoughts drifted towards Dureena. He managed to keep those suppressed for the past few hours, but now they were threatening to resurface. Galen didn't know how to react to them. He wanted to talk to her, but yet he was afraid too. He wasn't sure how she felt about him or if she felt anything towards him. Things were so much easier with Isabelle. Galen never wanted to hurt Dureena, so he would keep quiet and just observe for a while. He visualized a blank screen and accessed the probes aboard the Excalibur. He flipped through the images without giving them much thought. The ship was still traveling through hyperspace, so they weren't in any danger...for now. He was almost ready to stop watching, until he came across the probes in Dureena's room. She was sitting  
on the floor, her legs crossed. She looked like she was doing some breathing exercises; Galen could see the misty clouds of smoke meaning she was burning some kind of incense. He zoomed in on her face and realized she was crying. I wonder what has her so upset? He thought. I swear if Max did anything to hurt her... He stopped, trying to control his temper. He kept on watching her while looking at the ship's computer. They were on their way to Mars. I wonder why they are going there? He thought back to what he heard about the last trip to the red planet.  
  
"Dureena? Are you there?" A man's voice came over the com link.  
  
"Yes Trace, what is it?"  
  
"So I hear we're going to be on Mars in a few days, would you like me to show you around?"  
  
"I told you the last time we were on Mars that I didn't need an escort. I didn't need one then, and I don't need one now!"  
  
"No I didn't mean as an escort, just as friends. You know walk around hang out." Trace replied hopefully.  
  
"I don't even know if I'm going down to the planet." Dureena paused. "Trace, do you even know why we're going to Mars this time?"  
  
"I'm not sure, I think the captain is meeting someone there to help us search for a cure. But that's just a rumor I heard in the mess hall the other day."  
  
"Hmm, ok."  
  
"So, do want some company?"  
  
"I don't know, I'll have to think about it." She pushed a button on her link and ended the conversation. She closed her eyes and went back to meditating. Galen watched her for a few more minutes, then broke the connection to go meet Crystia.  
  
Crystia was sitting on a rock watching some birds fly around in the trees. She was waiting for Galen to come back, actually she wasn't sure if he was going to come back or if it was just a trick to make her leave. And even if he did come back, could she trust him? He was a little scary looking with that big black coat on, and she really didn't know anything about him. She sighed out loud. I guess I'll have to trust him if I want to get off this planet. She looked up and saw Galen walking up the hill. I guess it's now or never. "Hi, did you talk to your friend?"  
  
"Yes I did."  
  
"And? Can I stay with them?"  
  
"Yes, but understand that the place you're going to doesn't have much technology. The people there are farmers and craftsman, so you will have to work with them if you want to stay. That is their condition." Galen looked at the girl for her answer.  
  
"I can work, it's better than living here! When do we leave?" Crystia's eyes lit up with excitement. She was finally going to get off this stupid rock and her concerns about Galen were momentarily forgotten.  
  
"As soon as you get you belongings."  
  
"I carry all of my personal stuff in this bag with me." She pointed to the small backpack she had on her back. "The rest of the stuff isn't mine I just took out of a dumpster, I'll let it here for the next person like me."  
  
Galen felt bad again for raising his voice to her. "Ok let's go then." He led her down the road to his ship.  
  
"That's your ship?" She asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"It's so tiny! Please tell me you have a bigger ship orbiting then planet!"  
  
"No, I don't need one." My ship is more advanced then the passenger ships that normally take people around the galaxy."  
  
"But I've seen asteroids bigger than that!"  
  
"If you don't like it you can always stay here."  
  
"No, it looks great." She replied somberly.  
  
"Good." He unlocked the ship and they entered. Galen led her to a small room on the right side. "You can stay here for the trip. The bathroom is right aside of the room." Don't go wandering around either, my ship is designed to defend itself if it feels threatened. If you need me, just say my name and I will come get you, ok?"  
  
"I understand." She set her stuff on the bed and sat down. Crystia felt very alone at the moment. Her thoughts on Galen started to resurface. What if he is a slave trader, or a rapist, or even a criminal? How am I going to get out of here if something goes wrong? She suddenly felt very scared. She huddled against the wall and cried herself to sleep.  
  
Meanwhile, Galen went through his checklist making sure everything was working before taking off. The control tower cleared him to leave, and he hit the forward thrusters and quickly rose towards space. As soon as he was far enough away from the Proxima 3, he jumped to hyperspace. He set a course for Regula 4 and left the flyer under the control of its autopilot. His thoughts again drifted to Dureena. He held his hand out and conjured and image of her standing there. God, she's so beautiful. His roamed over the image of her body. The way her clothing seemed to meld with her skin. He became lost in thought when a loud thump startled him. He looked at the screen in front of him noticing his defense system was activated. His eyes widened, and Galen ran out of the control room.  
  
Galen noticed a small figure slumped outside his room. I told her not to touch anything! He reached down to feel for a pulse, glad that there was one, and carried her back to her room. He put his hand over her heart and sent tiny organelles into her body to help her recover from the shock. She started to mumble something under her breath, but Galen couldn't understand a word of it.  
  
"Shh. Don't say anything, just try to relax." He whispered to her. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a microscopic probe. He opened her mouth and conjured a tiny platform to take it into her blood stream so it would travel to her brain. After he made sure she was comfortable, he went back to the control center, keeping an eye on the probe in Crystia's body.  
  
"Ship, ETA."  
  
"Two hours, thirty minutes."  
  
Galen sighed and decided to rest for awhile. He walked back to his room and sat down on a chair. His room was the biggest area on the ship. He had a bookshelf lining the smaller wall and a bed directly across from it. Next to the bed was a small fireplace with fake logs on it. He conjured a fire there and sat silently watching the flames glow and flicker. Galen picked up a thick book that he had been reading and opened it up. He didn't start reading right away, but sat there watching the fire, thinking of Isabelle and Dureena. He thought about how much he loved...no still loved Isabelle, but he knew she would want him to be happy. Then he thought of Dureena. She was special in her own way and he knew that deep down, she was lonely just like him. He started to get angry with himself for thinking about asking Dureena on a date. Galen stood up and began to pace the room. How can I even consider asking someone that? She probably wouldn't even acknowledge I asked her, she  
doesn't trust anybody, least of all me! He was really upset now and a headache was starting. Not knowing what else to do, he formed a blue ball above his head and brought it down upon himself, scouring every piece of hair and dead skin from his body. Not feeling any better, he did it again, and again, until the pain was too intense that he had to stop. He removed his heavy coat, every movement he made causing more pain. Sighing he rested his forehead on the wall, trying to control his breathing. He did a final check on Crystia's probe then, lay down on the bed and fell asleep.  
  
Crystia awoke feeling lightheaded. She looked around to see where she was, trying to remember what happened to her. Then it hit her, she was coming back from the bathroom, when she decided to take a look around the ship. She found another door and pressed the open button when she saw a whitish-blue light, and that's all she remembered. Crystia lay back down and fell asleep again. 


	2. Decisions, Decisions

Past and Present  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Decisions, Decisions  
  
Tracy Reager ([1]zara83@yahoo.com)  
  
As always, I don't own these characters, they belong to JMS.  
  
Means thought and * * means emphasis Enjoy!! Please review!!!  
  
Beep, Beep, Beep. Beep, Beep, Beep. Galen slowly opened his eyes, momentarily blinded by the light in the room. He sat up and acknowledged the alert his ship was giving him. Thirty more minutes to Regula 4. He noticed the open book lying on his chair, went over and put it back on the shelf. He walked into the control room and accessed his probes. Crystia was still sleeping, that was good; hopefully she wouldn't remember what happened to her. He checked in on the Excalibur, they had stopped at Babylon 5 for supplies. I wonder why they did that? Babylon 5 is out of their way if they are going to Mars. He checked the Excalibur for Matthew, but couldn't find him. Then it dawned on him, the captain was on Babylon 5, most likely in Lochley's room. He accessed some other probes, some were his and a few others left behind by Elric. He tried to get into her room, but encountered a privacy message. He laughed quietly to himself and decided to leave the two lovebirds alone. Galen  
went back to watching the Excalibur and found Trace and Dureena in the mess hall.  
  
"I told you before Trace, I'm not going down to Mars. The last time I went down there, you and Max spent the entire time getting drunk and hitting on me. I don't need that now!"  
  
"But Max isn't going to be with us this time, only you and me." Trace replied with a smile. "So how about it?"  
  
"No! I mean it this time, I don't want to go down to Mars with you!" Dureena shouted back to Trace, drawing attention from the other officers in the mess hall then stormed out of the room. Trace sighed and leaned back in his chair. What do I have to do to that girl to get her to go out with me?  
  
Galen was angry, very angry. He didn't know why, but he hated it when people hurt Dureena's feelings. But there was something else he felt to. Jealousy? He was disturbed by someone calling his name. Crystia was awake. He walked back to her room, to see if she was feeling better.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"Better, I guess. How long `til we get to Regula 4?" Crystia asked quietly.  
  
"About ten minutes. Do you want something to drink?"  
  
"Do you have any water?"  
  
Galen nodded and walked out of the room. He returned with a glass of water and an Instahot meal pouch. "Here you go. Be careful the food will be hot." Crystia drank half the glass of water in one gulp, then opened the meal pouch. Ignoring Galen's warning she inhaled its contents, wiping her mouth on her sleeve when she was done. Then she finished the glass of water. "Would you like some more?" Galen asked amazed at how fast she ate her food.  
  
"Could I please?"  
  
Galen took the glass back for a refill, and came back with another Instahot. Crystia ate this one a little bit slower. When she was done Galen took the empty pouch and started to leave.  
  
"Can I watch you land?!" Crystia asked with a hint of excitement in her voice. Then remembered her manners. "I mean, I've never seen a ship land before. I was always to busy running from the guards."  
  
"Yes, come with me." Galen led the girl through a dimly lit hallway to the control room and helped her get strapped into the harness. He sat down as well, telling his ship to start the landing cycle. He set the ship down not far from the inn. Crystia grabbed her bag from the room, and left.  
  
"Who's that?" Crystia pointed to a young woman standing behind the bar.  
  
"If I remember correctly, her name is Claire. She's the inn keepers daughter." They walked over to where she was standing. "Good morning Claire, is your father around?"  
  
"Yes he's out back in the feed room. I can get him if you want."  
  
"That's alright, we'll just go out and find him ourselves. Have a nice day." Galen replied. The townspeople gave him dirty looks as he walked out. Most of them remembered what happened the last time he was on their planet, and the few others who weren't there, we're wondering who he was.  
  
"Good morning Jack." The man standing bent over a bag of food jumped when he heard Galen's voice. "I didn't mean to startle you, but I brought a visitor. Her name is Crystia."  
  
"Oh, well hello Crystia. It's nice to meet you, my name's Jack." He replied shaking her hand, and Galen's as well. "Is this the girl you were talking about?"  
  
"Yes, I hope you were able to find a family to look after her?"  
  
"Of course. Mrs. Sims said she would be willing to take her in. She's an elderly lady who takes care of the young children while their parents are working. She told me she wouldn't mind having an extra hand." Jack turned towards Crystia. "She was also an orphan when she was little, so she will be glad to help you feel at home here." He smiled.  
  
"Thank you, it seems very nice here." She smiled, looking around the field.  
  
"I'm sorry I can't stay and talk, but I don't like to leave the Excalibur for too long. They're going to Mars next, and I'm sure someone will find a way to get into trouble. Thank you for finding a home for Crystia, Jack. I will call from time to time to she how she is. Good luck, and I hope you enjoy living here." Galen shook both of their hands and turned to leave.  
  
"Thank you Galen, for helping me find a home!" Crystia called to him.  
  
"You're welcome." He walked back to his ship, which was still running. He quickly went through a system check and took off. Once outside the atmosphere, he opened a jump point and plunged through. Only another six hours until I reach the Excalibur. Now what can I about Dureena? He thought for awhile about how to get her to trust him. Then it occurred to him; I've never really been to Mars before. I could ask her to show me around. That would give us some time alone, away from the rest of the crew. Now that Galen had a plan, he couldn't wait to get back home. He sighed, Only five more hours...  
  
Sorry for the short chapter, the next one will be longer! It should be up next week, depends how busy I am! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!  
  
References  
  
1. mailto:zara83@yahoo.com 


	3. The Big Question

Past and Present  
  
The Big Question  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
"And while docked at Mars we will be getting some new crew members and some Starfuries. All crewmembers have forty-eight hours of shore leave available, just make sure you let Lt. Matheson when you leave and come back so we don't leave anyone behind. Any questions?"  
  
"Yes I have one Captain," Max asked, "How come we weren't allowed to go on Babylon 5 when we were docked there getting supplies?" He twirled his pen in his hands and gave Gideon a sly smile.  
  
"Because, we weren't going to be there that long."  
  
"But why did you go aboard then?" Max retorted. He wasn't going to Captain get away with this one. Dureena and Sarah both laughed to themselves.  
  
"Is there something going on here that I should know about?" Gideon asked, trying to weasel his way out of it.  
  
"Well Matthew that depends on what you're talking about." Galen stepped inside the door to the conference room. "Oh, I'm sorry for interrupting. Please continue. He lowered his hood and Gideon could see a smirk forming on his face. The other people in the room looked around trying to find out what was going on.  
  
"And when did you get back?"  
  
"A few minutes ago. Lt. Matheson said you were in a meeting, so I decided to come in." Galen replied keeping his cool as usual. He knew it bothered Gideon, but that was one of the reasons he kept doing it.  
  
"Ok, this meeting is over. If anyone has a problem talk to John." He turned towards the bridge. "Galen, follow me." Galen looked up from the floor, and followed Matthew with a confused look on his face. As soon as both men were out of the room and the doors shut, Max, Dureena, and Sarah burst into hysterics.  
  
"Did you see the look on his face when you mentioned Babylon 5?!" Sarah muttered between giggles.  
  
"I thought he was going to pass out, his face went white as a ghost!!" Dureena joked.  
  
"Come on you two, let's get out of here before he comes back and thinks we're plotting against him." Max instructed and walked out. The girls followed, still trying to stop laughing.  
  
***********  
  
"Is there a problem Matthew?"  
  
"I don't know, I was hoping you could tell me that."  
  
"Are you asking me for help?" Galen smiled, enjoying every minute of this.  
  
"I guess so...yes." Gideon replied. "What is wrong with my crew?"  
  
"First of all I don't see anything wrong with them, and how would I know if I just got back on the ship?"  
  
"You know something, at least you did back in the conference room!"  
  
"Do you think so?" Galen really loved to mess with Gideon's head.  
  
"Wha...?" Gideon paused, trying to think. "You know something, I can see it in your eyes."  
  
"No I don't. All I know is that the Excalibur is heading to Mars for supplies."  
  
"No, you know something else besides that. Have you been talking to them while you were gone?" He pointed back towards the conference room.  
  
"No." Galen replied. "Are you done? I need to go see someone."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Dureena, not that it's any of your business."  
  
"Oh really, and why do you need to see her?" Galen just looked away. "I think I see what's going on here, mister powerful Technomage does have feelings."  
  
Galen conjured a sound proof shield over himself and Gideon. "If you ever say anything about that to anyone, I will make sure the security camera video from Captain Lochley's room is played over and over on this ship for a week!" He disengaged the shield and stormed out the door leaving Gideon standing there speechless. Once in the hallway, he stopped, and tried to regain his composure before talking to Dureena.  
  
Back on the bridge, Matthew was still in the same spot, trying to figure out what just happened. It figures, now that I finally have some dirt on Galen, he has something much worse on me. Dammit, he won again!  
  
**************  
  
Galen checked his probes and found Dureena was in the mess hall, by herself. He hopped on the transport and made his way to her.  
  
Dureena sat against the far wall in the dining room, trying to enjoy her meal. She couldn't stop thinking about the Captain though. Even though I make fun of the guy, I wish I could be as lucky as he is. Even if I don't like her, at least he has a girlfriend. I really need to get off this ship for a few days! Dureena always put on a strong face, but deep down she was very lonely. She looked up and saw Galen enter the room. That's odd, I usually never see him here. And he's even getting something to eat!  
  
Galen entered the cafe line, and tried to pick out the foods that looked the best. I can't believe these people eat this stuff everyday! After getting a drink, he headed over to the table Dureena was sitting at. "Mind if I join you?"  
  
She pointed to a chair, "Not at all. So what brings you here?"  
  
He looked down and thought, Certainly not the food! "I was hungry, and you looked like you could use some company."  
  
"Do you always eat here?"  
  
"Not a lot, sometimes." He paused to take another bite of food. "So, are you going to Mars like the rest of the crew?" He looked up at her.  
  
"No, and why does everyone keep asking me that?"  
  
"Sorry, I was just curious. I didn't know anyone else asked."  
  
"That's ok. It's just that Trace has been bugging me about it all week." She looked up at him. "Are you going?"  
  
"I don't know, I've never been to Mars before. If I would go, I would want to go with someone else. When I'm by myself, people give me funny looks, afraid that I'm going to do something terrible to them."  
  
Dureena chuckled. "Sorry, I know what you mean. When I walk around by myself, people think I'm planning on stealing their valuables."  
  
Galen laughed at this. "Like I said before, that doesn't bother me. Anything of value to me, is kept in my ship, and no one can get into it if I don't want them to."  
  
"Why do you keep to yourself so much?"  
  
"I could ask you the same thing."  
  
"You could, but I asked first." She smiled.  
  
"Well for a lot of reasons. Most people are tend to get nervous around me. I don't know why, I'm not going to hurt anyone. It's easier on everyone just to avoid those situations." He took a sip of his coffee. "How about you?"  
  
"Long story."  
  
"Well, I'm free for a while."  
  
Dureena actually thought about telling him the truth, but then her mind over ruled her heart. "Sorry, I don't like to talk about it, especially not here."  
  
"Why not here?"  
  
"Too many people around, too many computers and other things that can be used to spy on people."  
  
"And if I could take you to a place where you wouldn't have to worry about those things, would you tell me then?"  
  
"A secret place on this ship? Good luck!"  
  
"I'm being serious Dureena. Will you come with me?"  
  
Dureena didn't know what to say, things were starting to happen too fast. "I guess I will, but only because I'm curious, not because I want to talk."  
  
"Fair enough." Galen led her all the way down to the flight decks where his ship was parked. "Come in, I promise it's bug free." He opened the door, and noticed that she hesitated before walking in. "Is everything alright?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine." She gazed around the room they were standing in and noticed how dark it was. "Why are you doing this Galen?"  
  
"Doing what?" He lead her into the control room, figuring the bedroom would just give her the wrong idea.  
  
"This, bringing me on your ship."  
  
"Aren't I allowed to have company?" He asked with a smile. They both sat down. "Now if you want to talk, I'll listen, no one else will hear us."  
  
"I said before that I don't like to talk about my past."  
  
"Any particular reason?" Galen asked, but when Dureena gave him an evil look he dropped the question. "So, what do you plan to do while we're at Mars?"  
  
"Stay on the Excalibur, I guess. Either that or go down to the planet when Trace isn't looking." She laughed. "You?"  
  
"Well, like I said, I don't want to go down by myself. I would ask Max, but I heard about the last time and decided that would be a bad idea. There's the Captain, but he's meeting with EarthGov officials, and Matheson is going with him. Dr. Chambers is visiting old friends, so that leaves her out. That means the only one left is you."  
  
Dureena was only half-paying attention when Galen said her name. "What? Me? What about Trace?"  
  
"You're kidding right?"  
  
"Why did you ask me? I said I wasn't going down!"  
  
"Well, you're the only one left so, I figured I'd try. You don't have to go, if you don't want to."  
  
Dureena actually thought about going with him, but then decided against it. "Sorry Galen I can't. Can you let me out, I need to get back to my room?"  
  
Galen looked hurt but let her out. "Good night Dureena." She hurried out of the flight deck and all but ran back to her room. Galen closed the door and sighed. "Well that went well." He sighed again and went to make himself something to eat.  
  
Back in her room, Dureena paced around the floor. Did he ask me out? No, that can't be it, I'm just over reacting. Still... Oh God, I almost said yes! Why is this happening? He must have cast a spell on me. Although, getting off this ship would be nice, and I really don't think spending the day with Galen would be that bad. Better than Trace. Did I just day what I think I said? Why am I having these strange feelings all of a sudden? I really need to get some sleep tonight! Dureena's mind was all jumbled with thoughts as she changed for bed and finally fell asleep.  
  
**************  
  
The next morning Gideon was talking to Matheson and Galen on the bridge when Trace wandered in. "So when are my shuttle-run times?"  
  
"Here you go. Sorry for the number, one of the other pilots got sick this morning, leaving everyone else to pick things up." Matheson handed him a vidpad.  
  
"Not a problem. Have any of you seen Dureena this morning? I wanted to talk to her before I left."  
  
"I haven't seen her since the meeting yesterday." Gideon told him. Trace nodded and headed for the flight deck. When he was gone he looked at Galen.  
  
"What makes you think I know where she is?" Galen asked him.  
  
"I never said anything." Gideon smiled. "So Lieutenant, are you ready to sit through some meetings?"  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be."  
  
"Good, I will see you later Galen." He walked towards the door, then turned around and gave Galen another smile and laughed. Galen just shook his head and headed for his flyer. When he stepped on to the flight deck, he saw Dureena leaning against the wall by his ship. Hmm. I wonder what she's doing here? "Can I help you with something Dureena?"  
  
Startled by Galen's voice, she didn't know what to say. "Well, I uh...I was wondering if you were still going to Mars?"  
  
"I wasn't planning on it, why?"  
  
"Oh, uh...no reason, really." Dureena replied. Why do I sound like such an idiot this morning!?  
  
"Why, are you going down there?" Galen smiled hopefully.  
  
"Well, I'm trying to find someone other than Trace or Max to go with."  
  
"If you want I could go with you."  
  
"Oh, no, you don't have to go out of your way for me. I'll just find someone else." She started to walk off, when Trace stepped out on to the flight deck.  
  
"Hey Dureena! I've been looking for you!" Trace shouted above the noise. "I have to do a few extra runs today, but I'll pick you up after I'm done?"  
  
"No thanks Trace, I decided not to go down. I'm not feeling that good, this morning. Maybe tomorrow."  
  
Trace frowned. "Well ok, but you're going to miss a good time." He walked on to a shuttle and a few minutes later it took off.  
  
"On second thought, Galen, I would be glad to go with you."  
  
"Alright, let's go." He walked towards one of the Excalibur's shuttles.  
  
"Aren't we taking your flyer?"  
  
"No. It would attract unwanted attention. I'll just let the Captain know I'm going to borrow one of his toys today." He smiled. Dureena just laughed as they boarded it.  
  
"Can you fly this thing?"  
  
"Please! It can't be that hard, everything is labeled!" Galen glanced around at the controls. "Ok, so it's a little on the primitive side, but I'm sure we'll manage."  
  
Dureena laughed out loud and sat down beside him. This is weird, but I'm actually looking forward to spending the day with Galen. They sat in a comfortable silence as Galen flew the shuttle to one of the designated areas.  
  
To be continued.......... 


	4. First Date

Past and Present  
  
Chapter 4  
  
First Date  
  
By: Tracy Reager (zara83@yahoo.com)  
  
The usual...I don't own any of the characters.  
  
  
  
Dureena and Galen landed the shuttle on a landing bay, and walked into Mars Dome 1. Dureena stopped just before the security checkpoint. "Do you have some kind of ID card? Because I don't want to spend the day in jail, they aren't very nice here."  
  
"Yes, I have ID. The Captain gave me one for the Excalibur, it should do." He grinned and walked towards the guard. Both of them passed through without any problems.  
  
"So Galen, what do you have in mind to do down here?"  
  
"I don't know, I was going to ask you the same. I've never been on Mars before."  
  
"Really?!" Dureena looked shocked. "I've been here a lot, half of the time I spent it in jail for a day or two."  
  
"How come only two days?" Galen asked. He found her comment rather interesting. Hopefully she would tell him more about herself as the day went on.  
  
"Usually after two days, security realized it was more trouble than it was worth to keep me locked up, so they would make me get on a transport and leave." Dureena smiled. "Of course after a months time I would come back here, and sometimes it would start all over again."  
  
Galen laughed. "Sorry, but you sound proud of it. Didn't you ever get tired of getting kicked off the planet?"  
  
"Not really. After awhile it became a game to me. I would make bets with myself to see how long it would take them to catch me the next time." Galen gave her a funny look. "Hey a girl has to have some kind of hobby!" They both laughed this time. "This is a day for firsts! Who knows what will be next!"  
  
"What?" Galen stopped laughing. He was very confused now.  
  
"Firsts. I think this is the first time I heard you really laugh, not just snicker at someone's thoughts, and I've never seen you without your cloak before. What's up?"  
  
"Like I said on the Excalibur, I don't want to attract attention. The cloak makes me stand out too much in crowded areas like this." He kept looking around at everyone. Something about living a solitary life made him nervous around so many people. It wasn't that he was afraid of them, it just they seemed to be staring at him. He started doing mind exercises to keep himself occupied.  
  
"Ah. Do you want to get something to eat? It's lunch time and I didn't eat anything today." Dureena noticed how Galen seemed to be not quite there.  
  
"Lead the way. I'm sure you can think of a good place to eat." Galen followed her into the city. "You do have money right?"  
  
"Not really, why? Don't you have any?"  
  
"Why would I have money? I've been living on a starship, what would I have to buy there? That's why I brought you along." Galen responded calmly.  
  
"Oh really? And where am I going to get money?" Dureena was annoyed: what kind of game was he playing?  
  
"I'm sure you have your ways."  
  
"You're kidding, right?"  
  
"As always." Galen smiled and put his arm around her shoulder. "You need to relax more Dureena. Maybe you need this trip more than I do." Galen wasn't sure what it was about her that made him relax. He couldn't do that with anybody else, well except for Isabelle. He always felt calm when he was with her. But Dureena, what was it about her that... Galen paused in the middle of his thoughts and turned his attention back to his date.  
  
"Very funny. They wandered to an open-air restaurant and ordered some food. This is strange; I'm really enjoying myself. Galen makes pretty good company and as much as it scares me, I think I'm developing feelings for him. They laughed while eating as Galen told Dureena stories from when he was growing up.  
  
"I haven't had this much fun in a long time! Thanks for coming with me Dureena."  
  
"Me either, Galen." She threw away her trash and headed down the main street. Galen followed her. "Come on, I want to show you something. It will really give you a good laugh!"  
  
"Where are we going?" Galen replied and ran after her. He could barely keep up, she was dodging this way and that; in and out of people. He almost bumped into her when she suddenly stopped in front of a huge building. "The Earth Space Museum?" He asked in a not-so-very amused tone. "What in the world are we doing here?"  
  
"Every once in awhile I stop in here. It reminds me of how far we've come over the past few centuries. And it's a good place to kill time." She noticed Galen lacked her enthusiasm on the subject. "Come on, it'll be fun." She led him into the building. For hours they walked along the exhibits, commenting on different ones and laughing at others. They even managed to run into Max there, not that it surprised Galen. He figured this would be a place Max would hang out. After they talked for a few minutes Max left, saying he had other business to attend to. Neither Dureena nor Galen wanted to ask what it was. They finished their tour of the museum and left the building. When they got outside, Galen noticed the sun was beginning to go down. He also noticed that most of the business people had left the streets, and the only people left looked like the kind you didn't want to meet in a dark alley at night.  
  
"Dureena, where did everyone else go?" Asked Galen, keeping his eyes on the crowd. At least they don't seem to be staring anymore. He thought sadly.  
  
"Work hours are over, most of the rich people went home and they will most likely stay there until morning. They think it's safer that way."  
  
"Oh." He decided not to comment on it. They continued to walk back to the main part of the city. But standing to the side of a fruit stand, a man was watching them with evil eyes. He was definitely not happy. How dare she! He said to himself. As he watched them turn the corner a plan formed in his head. He smiled an evil smile and walked off.  
  
"Galen, there has been something I've been meaning to talk to you about. If you don't want to that's ok, but..."  
  
"What is your question?"  
  
"Why did we go to the Well of Forever? I know you said it was a place of answers, but I think you had other reasons for going there."  
  
"Didn't you enjoy being there?"  
  
"Yes, it was very beautiful, I wish I could've went down there."  
  
"And did your question get answered?"  
  
"You already told me it did."  
  
"Really? But do *you* think it was answered?"  
  
Dureena was at a lost for words. She never actually dwelled on the subject before. "Well, I...uh...um I'm not sure. I think it was, but how are you supposed to know?"  
  
"That is for you to decide, not me or anyone else." Galen paused and looked at her. "Do you understand?"  
  
"I'll have to get back to you on that one."  
  
Galen laughed. After a minute he nudged her in the arm. "Dureena, the man about fifteen feet behind us, do you know him?"  
  
"You mean the one who has been following us for awhile?"  
  
"That would be the one."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Shall we go back to the shuttle?"  
  
"That's probably a good idea." She noticed a few more people walking towards them. "Any chance you can make us disappear?"  
  
"Maybe, are you afraid of them?"  
  
"No! I'm just not looking for a fight." They started to walk faster.  
  
"What would you like me to do?"  
  
"I don't know, think of something scary!" Just then, a rock flew towards Galen's head. It missed him by only a few inches. He quickly put up a shield around himself and Dureena.  
  
"Stay close to me." She looked up and saw what looked like three transparent shapes in the sky. By now most of the people left the streets and they were alone with the attackers. More rocks started flying through the air, but they bounced harmlessly off the shield. One of the men glanced to his side and let out a loud scream.  
  
"Get it away! Someone make it go away!" He ran screaming down the street, waving his arms above his head as he went. But no matter how hard he tried the holo-demon stayed with him, biting him every few seconds. Galen smiled; Dureena just looked relieved even though there were still five other men looking at them with evil grins.  
  
"I think we should get out of here while we can, before the rest of them get any ideas." They jogged up the street, when they bumped into Trace.  
  
"What happened to you Dureena, I heard screaming?"  
  
"It wasn't me, a few men attacked us. Galen saved me." Dureena didn't realize it, but her last comment made Trace want to scream.  
  
"Thanks for your concern Trace." Galen patted him on the shoulder, secretly placing a probe there. Something about the situation didn't make any sense, but he had a feeling Trace knew more than he was letting on. He took Dureena's hand and they walked back to the shuttle.  
  
Forget screaming, now I just want to punch him! Trace was very angry. He walked down the street to where the men were standing.  
  
**************  
  
"Thanks Galen."  
  
"You're welcome." He squeezed her hand, and she returned the favor. As they got on the shuttle, Galen accessed the probe on Trace's shoulder and began recording it.  
  
"You know just for the record, I could've handled that myself."  
  
"I'm sure you could have, but isn't it nice to have someone looking out for you?"  
  
"Yes." The shuttle slowly ascended to the Excalibur. "You never answered my question."  
  
"Which one?" He asked again even though he knew the answer. Why does she keep asking me about this?  
  
"Why we went to the Well of Forever."  
  
"I already told you that..."  
  
"No, I want the real reason." She glared at him.  
  
Galen sighed. "Isabelle."  
  
"What? That's a name not a reason."  
  
"It's both, but it is the reason."  
  
"Not a very good one. How about you tell me more?"  
  
"I don't like to talk about it." Galen parked the shuttle in the spot he took it from earlier in the day. "Well, it's been a fun day, thanks for coming along." He hoped that quickly changing the subject would discourage her from asking again.  
  
"Not a problem, I had a good time. Do you want to go down again tomorrow?"  
  
"Maybe, but I might have something else to do. Let me think about it." They said goodbye and went their separate ways. Just as Dureena stepped into the elevator, she saw Galen's flyer take off and leave the Excalibur. I wonder where he's going? She went back to her room and decided to take a nice long shower. Now if only I had real water!  
  
Galen cloaked his flyer and guided it down to the planet. He wanted to confirm what he just saw from the probe on Trace's shoulder. He landed it outside Mars Dome 1, put a shield up and walked to one of the access doors. He quietly wound his back to the street they were attacked on the find Trace talking to the six men. Actually he wasn't talking, he was yelling at them.  
  
"You stupid fools! How hard can it be to take down one man? One man! Against the six of you! Pathetic!" Trace shouted.  
  
"But you said not to hurt him, just separate the two of them so you could save her!"  
  
"I know what I said, but you have managed to screw it up! Now she thinks I'm just a concerned friend and that Galen is her guardian angel! Exactly the opposite of what I wanted to happen!" He shouted some more, than turned and walked off in disgust.  
  
Galen didn't stay to hear the end of it. He stormed back to his flyer. I can't believe him! Why would he do such a thing? He cloaked his flyer again and followed Trace's shuttle back to the Excalibur, watching the probe the entire time. As soon as Trace got back on board he stormed back to his quarters. He took his jacket off and threw it over a chair giving Galen a perfect view of him and his vid screen.  
  
Galen sat in his flyer recording everything Trace said. He was definitely going to tell Dureena about this. After Trace shut up and left his room, Galen headed for Dureena's room.  
  
Dureena was making herself a snack when she heard the door chime. "Enter." She walked out into the living room to see who it was. "Galen, what are you doing here? I saw you leave before."  
  
"I only went down to Mars." He paused, unsure of how Dureena was going to take his news.  
  
"Is something wrong?" She sat down on a chair. "Why did you go back to Mars?"  
  
Galen sighed. He held out his palm and an image of Trace appeared there. He proceeded to play back the recording for Dureena. "...stupid fools! How hard can it be to take down one man? One man! Against the six of you! Pathetic!" Trace shouted.  
  
"But you said not to hurt him, just separate the two of them so you could save her!"  
  
"I know what I said, but you have managed to screw it up! Now she thinks I'm just a concerned friend and that Galen is her guardian angel! Exactly the opposite of what I wanted to happen!" After it finished, the hologram disappeared.  
  
Dureena just sat there in shock. She wasn't sure to be hurt or angry. "How...Why...?"  
  
"I don't know Dureena, but there's more." He repeated the process and an image of Trace in his quarters popped up.  
  
"I can't believe you did that man!"  
  
"Look I didn't say it was the smartest thing in the world, but it was the first that came to mind. It's no big deal really, the Captain will never find out about it." Trace replied.  
  
"It's not him I'd be worried about. It's Galen. You better hope he never finds out, or you'll likely end up as a pile of goo on the floor!"  
  
"No. Galen doesn't scare me, and he would never hurt me."  
  
"Huh! That's what you think! My advice; forget about the girl, move on to better things. There will always be other girls."  
  
"But not Dureena. And it's not just her, it's that fact that she needs a real man, not some spell-casting trickster!" Trace shouted at the vid screen. The image disappeared.  
  
"Galen, I'm so sorry."  
  
"For what? You didn't have anything to do with this. You're as much a victim as I am. Besides it's not the first time I've been called names."  
  
"Ugh, I'm going to kill him!" She got up to leave, but Galen stopped her.  
  
"No you won't. I have a better idea, one that will make him suffer. Let me handle it."  
  
Dureena gave him a funny look. "How?"  
  
"Trust me, he'll never think of doing it again." Galen patted her on the back and left. I wonder if the Captain is up at this time. He wandered to Gideon's quarters and rang the bell. I'll be nice and knock for once.  
  
"Who is visiting at this hour?" Gideon said aloud. He opened the door and saw Galen standing here. "What no surprise entrances tonight? Why are you here at this time anyway?"  
  
"Can't I be a nice guy for once?" Galen smiled.  
  
"You have something up your sleeve, I can tell by the look on your face." Matthew walked over to the sink and got a glass of water. "So what is the problem?"  
  
"Oh no problem really, I just wanted to report a small case of harassment towards Dureena and myself." He turned to leave. "But if you're busy, I can always come back later."  
  
"Wait. What are you talking about?"  
  
Galen replayed both images of Trace for the Captain. Gideon was not very happy. "Why would he want to do this? And are you really going out with Dureena?"  
  
"No! She just went with me to Mars to avoid going with Trace!" Galen sat down in a chair. "Apparently he's been bugging her about going to Mars for the past week. I guess he got a little jealous that she told him no, then went down with me."  
  
"Why would Trace be jealous of you? You're not even here half the time." Gideon started to pace the room. "Well I'll question him tomorrow about it. Thanks for telling me Galen." He noticed the amused look on Galen's face. "Is there something else I should know about?"  
  
"Sorry, I didn't want to interrupt your idea." Gideon just gave him a dirty look. "You don't have to do anything, I'll take care of it. I just thought you would like to know." With that, Galen left.  
  
"What is he up to?" Gideon played some chess while thinking about it, then went to bed. 


	5. The Games We Play

Past and Present  
  
The Games We Play  
  
Chapter 5  
  
By: Tracy Reager  
  
I don't own any of the characters. Minor spoilers for the Centauri books.  
  
  
  
Trace work up the next morning to a message flashing on his vid screen. "Play message." Nothing happened. He said it again, louder this time. Still nothing happened and the beeping got louder. Trace gave up talking to the computer and walked over to it, manually trying to playback the message. The computer didn't respond. After a few minutes Trace used his wrist link to call maintenance since the computer wouldn't do anything he asked it too.  
  
"Yes, it would be nice if you come up here now, this could be important!" After being assured by the worker, Trace went to get dressed. In ten minutes the man arrived and looked at the computer. He told it to play the message and it played.  
  
"Trace I just wanted to let you know that you won't have to do double duty today, our other pilot is feeling better. That's all." The message blinked off. Trace looked at it dumbfounded.  
  
"So what was the problem?" The maintenance man was a little annoyed that he ran up here for nothing.  
  
"I don't know it wasn't responding to me, I don't know what's wrong with it." He couldn't get over what happened. The man left his quarters and went back to eating his breakfast. In the meantime, another message popped up on the screen. "Play message." Nothing happened. Trace tried changing his voice, but nothing worked. "What the hell is wrong with this thing?" He picked up a shoe and threw it at the screen. It blinked off, then a few seconds later two red eyes appeared on the screen. "What the..." Suddenly it all made sense. He grabbed his jacket and headed for the flight deck. When he got there, he looked around, but didn't find what he was looking for. Where is that stupid pest?! He continued to look for Galen's flyer, but didn't see it anywhere. He stormed back to his room.  
  
*****************  
  
Dureena never laughed so hard in her life. The prank really wasn't that funny, but watching Galen torment Trace was great entertainment. "So, do you really think that one prank is going to stop him?" She asked trying to control her laughter.  
  
"Oh, I'm not done yet." He replied with an evil grin.  
  
"What are you going to do next?"  
  
"I don't know. I guess you'll have to wait and see."  
  
After a few minutes, Dureena decided to ask Galen the question that's been bothering her all morning. "So why are we going to Centauri Prime?"  
  
"What do you mean we? You're staying on my ship, the Centauri aren't very friendly towards outsiders. I am going to meet some people." Galen replied calmly.  
  
"I didn't agree to go on this trip just to sit in a ship! I wanted to get away from the Excalibur!"  
  
"Dureena, we are away from the Excalibur."  
  
"That's not what I meant!"  
  
"Well if you're that unhappy about it, I can always turn around and you can spend the day on Mars with Trace." There was a little edge in his voice. He knew she wouldn't chose going back. Dureena didn't say anything, just sat down in the chair next to Galen. "I won't be gone long. No more than two hours, I just have to talk to someone."  
  
"Then why can't I come with you?"  
  
"Because, it's dangerous. I'm not going to best part of town. I don't want to worry about you."  
  
"Worry about me?" She hissed at him. "Dammit Galen, I'm a thief! I think I know more about danger than you do! I can take care of myself!"  
  
"I don't doubt you abilities, you just don't know what lurks beneath the surface on that planet."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"I can't tell you. I promised the person I'm meeting with that I wouldn't tell anyone." Galen glanced at Dureena, she still looked mad. "Look, I don't like anymore than you do. If it was up to me, I would've told Gideon by now, and he could've told President Sheridan."  
  
"What's down there?"  
  
"Your worst nightmare."  
  
"Wait let me guess, the Shadows never really went away, and now they're hiding miles beneath the surface just waiting for us." Dureena was very annoyed now. "How's that?"  
  
"Pretty close." He smiled and laughed at her. "Ok, I'm willing to compromise just this once. Will you stay here if I let you see what I'm seeing? You can watch what's going on."  
  
"Not really, I'd rather be there. I don't think I've ever been to Centauri Prime before." She sat down, trying to control her temper. "If this great danger is really there, then how come you're not worried about it?"  
  
"Who ever said I wasn't worried?" He was trying to think of a way to get off this topic. He really didn't want to argue with her, this day was supposed to be a pleasant one. "I just have the ability to detect any danger and then avoid it."  
  
"Show me how then." Dureena retorted in a no-nonsense tone.  
  
"It's not that easy. You need to be a technomage to do it." He paused in thought. "Or a Vorlon, they could probably do it too."  
  
"That's not funny."  
  
"You're right it's not funny, which is why you are staying on my ship out of danger."  
  
"Aren't you worried about you're safety?"  
  
"I can protect myself." Galen was getting angry. He had been looking forward to spending time with Dureena, and all they were doing was yelling at each other.  
  
"Well if you can protect yourself, then you can protect me too." Dureena smiled. She was going to go with him one way or another.  
  
"No, you are not going with, I'll let you watch that's it!" Galen was getting angry. Couldn't she see that she wasn't going to get her way? Galen laughed. He motioned for Dureena to look at the screen; Trace was going to see Gideon about his little problem.  
  
"Captain, can I talk to you for a minute?"  
  
"Better make it quick, I'm in a hurry." Matthew had a feeling Trace was going to stop by this morning. Something about what Galen said the night before, he just wasn't sure what was going to be the problem.  
  
"Have you seen Dureena today? Wait, nevermind, did you see Galen at all?" Trace was annoyed.  
  
"Lt. Matheson told me Dureena left with Galen around 0600 hours this morning, why? Is there something I should know about?"  
  
"How close does he have to be to do his little tricks?"  
  
Gideon was starting to get the picture. "I don't know, he isn't very forthcoming with information about himself. What happened that you're so curious?"  
  
"My computer was acting strange this morning."  
  
"That's it?" Gideon could barely contain his laughter. "You think Galen caused you're computer to act up? Have you been drinking? "What makes you think he did anything, it's not like you tried to kill him or anything, right?"  
  
Trace's face went pale, "No nothing like that. I just.....uh....need more sleep." He quickly ran from the command deck. As soon as he was gone Gideon started to laugh so hard he could barely stand. "I needed that." He said when he stopped. "As you were." He noticed most of the staff was giving him funny looks.  
  
In the hallway Trace was furious. How the hell did he find out? I'm going to kill Galen! He stormed down to the flight deck, and got into his shuttle. He took it down to Mars and started searching every spaceport for his flyer.  
  
John walked into the conference room to meet Gideon. "Why does Trace want to kill Galen?"  
  
"I thought you didn't scan anyone?"  
  
"I don't, he was just thinking, very loudly. I couldn't help but pick it up."  
  
"Yesterday, Trace did something to Dureena and Galen. Apparently it didn't turn out the way Trace had planned and Galen found out. He told me last night that he could handle it, so I let him." Gideon explained, while trying to read some paperwork.  
  
"Are you serious? You're letting him do that?"  
  
"Why not? Besides anything Galen can come up with is probably worse than me reprimanding him. Hopefully it will sink in."  
  
**************  
  
Dureena and Galen were in hysterics. "I guess you're pretty good company Galen, you've made me laugh two days in a row!"  
  
"Me too." He put his arm around her and to his surprise she leaned in and rested her head on his shoulder. He smiled, and wished he wasn't so close to Centauri Prime, he wanted to stay like this forever.  
  
*********************  
  
As Trace searched all over Mars, Galen cloaked his ship and entered the atmosphere of Centauri Prime. 


	6. Agendas

Past and Present  
  
Agendas  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Tracy Reager  
  
  
  
Dureena was furious. "I should've known it was a trick! Why did I ever trust him?" She shouted out loud, not that anyone was there to hear her. About an hour ago, Galen left his flyer to go talk to his mysterious source. As promised he left an image showing what he was seeing, and he also left another image from the probe on Trace's shoulder. But when she saw Galen coming up to a building, the picture suddenly went blank and the image popped out of existence. Only the picture of Trace remained. She walked to the door of the control and told it to open, nothing happened. So she decided to push on it...big mistake. An electric shock was sent through her body. She fell backwards, gasping for air. For a few minutes all she did was lay on the floor, trying to calm her body down. "Ok, I guess he wasn't kidding about the whole self-defense thing." She slowly climbed back into the chair and watched Trace vehemently search the red planet for any sign of the technomage's ship.  
  
***************  
  
Galen knew Dureena wasn't happy about having the image shut off, but it was necessary. In his mind he watched her talk to the walls and pace around the control room. He winced when she touched the door. Why doesn't anybody ever listen when I give them warnings? He pushed her image to the side and concentrated on getting to the meeting place without drawing any attention from the Drakh. Yesterday Finian sent him a message saying that Gwynn saved Vir from almost dying...again. Galen told them he would be there by the next day and to make sure Vir was going to be there. He reached the door, put his hand on the access pad and visualized the secret access code. He walked upstairs to find Gwynn asleep on the couch.  
  
"Get up!" He all but shouted. It wasn't that he was annoyed with them, but he didn't want to run all the way out here just to teach Vir a lesson. Sometimes Vir just paid more attention when Galen told him something.  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"Uh..." Gwynn mumbled still half asleep.  
  
"On his way." A voice replied from the stairwell. Finian walked into the small living room. "What do you plan on doing to him Galen?"  
  
"Showing him the face of his enemy. And maybe once he sees it, he will be much more careful."  
  
Now fully awake Gwynn had a few questions, "Is that really wise? How do you think he'll react?" But the questions never got answered, Vir walked in.  
  
"Am I interrupting something?" Vir asked. He used to be scared by the mages, but now...well he was still a little nervous around them, but he got over his initial fears.  
  
"No Vir you weren't interrupting anything." Galen replied, giving Gwynn a dirty look. Even though Finian and Gwynn were initiated at the same time as him, he still thought they had a lot of learning to do. Maybe it was because they haven't seen the things he has, didn't know the secrets the Circle kept. "I heard about the incident last night near the Tower of Power. You really need to be more careful." He held out his palm and an image of a large Centauri appeared.  
  
"Who's he?" Vir looked harder at the image when it went blurry and was replaced by a tall, scaly shape. "It's hideous! Is that a Drakh?"  
  
"Yes Vir, this is what almost killed you last night. Gwynn explained.  
  
Vir felt very sick, he wanted to go back to Babylon 5 and hide there. After he took a three-day shower of course. He felt dirty just looking at it, and to think he was so close to it last night. He wandered into the bathroom and lost it.  
  
Finian gave Galen a disgusted look as Vir threw up in the bathroom. "You had to tell him didn't you?"  
  
"Hopefully it sank in about how dangerous things are here!" He frowned and put his head down. While they were waiting for Vir to compose himself, Galen sent a message to Dureena. //How are you?//  
  
Dureena jumped when words popped onto the control screen. "Galen?"  
  
//Yes, it's me. I should be back soon.//  
  
"Dammit why did you do that? You lied!" She jumped up and pointed to the screen, not sure if he could actually see her or just hear her.  
  
//Not really. There are some things I can't show you, and before you ask it's not my decision to make. The video will resume when I leave. I have to go, see you in a little bit.// He ended the message, wishing he could hold her in his arms.  
  
Vir stumbled out of the bathroom. "I'm sorry about that." He stuttered and pointed. "If you're done with me I would really like to leave, I need to shower."  
  
"Go ahead." Galen said reassuringly. "Just be more careful from now on." Vir nodded and left the house. Galen wrinkled his nose; "You might want to clean that up, before it starts to smell worse."  
  
Gwynn gave him the dirtiest look possible while trying not to breathe. "I'm not doing it. It's all yours Finian."  
  
Finian went over to open the window. "Thanks."  
  
"It looks like you two have everything under control. I'm going to leave now, I have to get back to the Excalibur before they get into any trouble." With that, Galen left the house, glad to be breathing fresh air. When he got far enough away from the house, he began transmitting his surroundings back to the ship for Dureena. He hurried through the streets back to the flyer.  
  
Dureena was busy looking through a vidpad when Galen got back. "Don't you think it would help if you could read that?"  
  
She jumped when she heard his voice. "I didn't here you come in. What did you just ask me?"  
  
"I asked if you could read that?" Galen walked over and took the vidpad out of her hands.  
  
"No. I was looking at it to see if it would make sense. What is it?"  
  
"My spell language."  
  
"Huh?" Dureena had a puzzled expression on her face. "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Every mage has their own spell language, this is mine." He walked to the control panel and told the computer to start the take-off checklist. "So what have you been up to while I've been gone?" He was curious to see what she'd say about the incident.  
  
"Not much, pacing the room."  
  
"Nothing strange happened?" He raised his eyebrow at her. This is fun. I should tease her more often. Galen was surprised at how he felt about her. It took him awhile to get over Isabelle's death. He wasn't a people person; usually he avoided them. So it almost scared him that he was falling for her, even though he felt great when he was around her. Maybe it's her feisty personality?  
  
"No. Should something have happened?" She wasn't sure if he knew about her trying to leave.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Is there some strange inside joke I'm missing?" Dureena was confused; she wasn't sure what to say to him.  
  
Galen laughed. "So, how is Trace doing?" He pointed to the screen, trying to change the subject. "He seems agitated."  
  
"He has been talking to himself for awhile. When do you think Gideon will make him go back to the Excalibur?"  
  
"As far as Gideon knows Trace is doing his job, but I'm sure when people start to complain about there not being three shuttles, he'll find out." They both sat down and Galen piloted the flyer out of the atmosphere and into hyperspace. "Would you like something to drink?"  
  
"Please." She sat patiently while Galen was gone. After what happened before, she was a little afraid to touch anything. Still, Dureena went up to the door to open it, when Galen came back.  
  
"Don't worry, the security system is only activated when I'm not here." He smiled at her.  
  
"So you know?"  
  
"Of course. This ship is linked to me, I know what happens when I'm not around." He paused. "Instead of going right back to the Excalibur, I say we find Trace first; play a little trick on him."  
  
"That sounds good to me!"  
  
********************  
  
"Where have you been Trace?" Gideon shouted. He managed to catch up to Trace when he came back to the Excalibur to refuel. "I've had complaints all morning about how long people have to wait to go to Mars."  
  
"I've been busy."  
  
"Doing what? What is more important than your job?"  
  
"Looking for someone, and I will find him."  
  
"Wait. Don't tell me you're still looking for Galen?" He looked at Trace; "You are, aren't you? Why don't you just give it up? I seriously don't think they are down there. Now you are going to get back in that shuttle and do your job, or I will personally make sure you spend the next week in the brig! Move it!" Gideon shook his head as Matheson came up behind him. "He used to be such a good worker."  
  
"He still is, just a little jealous."  
  
"I don't like it when my crew don't do their jobs, unless there is a good reason. This," he pointed to Trace's shuttle, "is a bunch of crap. Keep an eye on where he goes for me, I'm going to get some lunch."  
  
"A little late for lunch, isn't it?"  
  
"I need something, I haven't eaten since early this morning." The both grinned and went their separate ways.  
  
****************  
  
Ok, this is the last group. Now I can search for that damn pest! Trace waited until he got the all clear message from control, then went off in search of Galen.  
  
***************  
  
Later that day...  
  
"Are you sure he won't see us?" Dureena asked, Galen's plan for Trace wasn't making much sense.  
  
"Positive. The only way he'll see us is with his eyes, the scanners can't detect my ship." He reassured her. She just shrugged. They entered the Martian atmosphere and quickly covered the distance between them and Trace. When they got within range, Galen instructed the computer to grapple the shuttle.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Trace shouted when he heard a metal on metal sound. Suddenly the shuttle lurched backward. He frantically checked the controls and couldn't figure out what had happened. Just when he was about to call for help, the shuttle flew forward. He looked at the computer readouts and saw he was back in control. After he double-checked the computer he shook his head. "What happened?"  
  
"Unknown." The computer reported.  
  
Inside the flyer, Galen was monitoring the bridge activity on the Excalibur.  
  
"Where the hell is Trace again?" We're scheduled to leave in two hours and he isn't here!  
  
"Sir, the other pilots are bringing back passengers as fast as they can, but a lot of the crew are still down there." Matheson could tell by the look on the Captain's face, that he didn't want to hear that. "They also report seeing Trace take some people down earlier, but that he never came back up with more. When they went back to the landing site, his shuttle was gone."  
  
"Just great. He probably ran off looking for Galen again. Alright open a channel to his shuttle, it's time I took care of this."  
  
Dureena snickered, "Ooh Trace is in big trouble now!" The both started to laugh.  
  
On the bridge an image of Trace appeared on the screen. "Where are you?"  
  
"I'm...uh...."  
  
"Let me guess, you're still searching for Galen, right?"  
  
"I know he's down here Captain."  
  
"I told you this morning, he left. I doubt he is on Mars, we've tried looking for him ourselves and came up empty. Now if he were there, our scanners would find him long before yours would, so you are to come back right now. And when you get back we are going to have a nice long talk about insubordination. End." Gideon put his head back in the chair; "I need a vacation."  
  
Trace started to head back to the Excalibur with Galen following close behind. Suddenly a large black object flew past him into the docking bay.  
  
"Now you're just provoking him." Dureena glanced at Galen.  
  
"I know." He replied coolly.  
  
"Damn him! He was probably following me the entire time!" To enraged to think straight, Trace hit the forward thrusters, sending him closer to the technomage flyer.  
  
The computer on Galen's flyer automatically sped it up, trying to avoid a collision. Dureena couldn't help but notice how fast the wall was getting. Luckily they just made it past the gravity shields. Trace wasn't so lucky. In his attempt to ram Galen, he was going too fast and a transparent blue wall formed in front of him, shaking the shuttle and drastically slowing it down. To make things worse Matheson and Gideon were watching the entire scene from the edge of the docking bay.  
  
Gideon took his eyes from the shuttle and focused on the incoming flyer. The landing gear finally appeared beneath it and it landed, but he didn't think they were going to stop in time. Smoke came out from underneath Galen's ship while it made a horrible screeching sound. It stopped...a few inches from the wall.  
  
"Like I said, not a problem." Galen told Dureena. She didn't say anything; she was too busy trying to slow her heart rate. Galen noticed she wasn't moving, so being daring, he decided to give her a hug. Surprisingly Dureena returned the favor.  
  
"Thanks. Let's never do that again!"  
  
"But I thought you liked adventure?" He looked at her. She just shook her head. They walked out of the ship and towards the Captain. Behind them, Trace stumbled out of the shuttle and pulled out a gun.  
  
"Turn around you!" He pointed the gun at Galen's head.  
  
Galen laughed. "Do you really think that will work? You don't scare me Trace." He raised his hand and conjured a fireball. "Now, I can shield myself from your PPG, but can you shield yourself from my fireball?" He saw Trace actually think it over. "You won't win, just give it up." From the hallway emerged a team of security guards. They positioned themselves near Galen and aimed their weapons at Trace. Finally realizing he had no choice, Trace threw the gun on the ground and kicked it to one of the guards. He raised his hands and one of the men grabbed him. The fireball in Galen's hand diminished into nothing. He walked over to the Captain  
  
"Put him in the brig and throw away the key." Gideon commanded. He was really annoyed. "Now that everyone is safely back, let's get ready to go to our next destination." With that they all left the flight deck and walked to the conference room. 


	7. The Truth

Past and Present  
  
The Truth  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Tracy Reager  
  
As usual, I don't own any of the characters.  
  
  
  
"Our revised destination is to a planet that has some indigenous people still living there. Supposedly they mostly made of healers, so the Rangers think it's a worth a try. Maybe they know of some natural cures instead of scientific ones." Gideon passed papers out to everyone in the conference room. "Since our previously chosen location is postponed, we will be going here first."  
  
"What happened to the location?" Max asked.  
  
"When the Rangers got there they were told there would be no problems with us coming in. Later, their government sent a message to the Interstellar Alliance saying we couldn't land on the planet until we were cleared. So now the whole mess is caught up in politics and rather than sit in orbit, we were told to go to a new destination."  
  
"Things are so much easier with IPX. None of these political aggravations to deal with." Max replied. Dureena rolled her eyes and looked at Gideon.  
  
"So are there any questions?"  
  
"I have one. What's going to be done about Trace? Are you going to send him back to Mars or keep him?" Dr. Chambers asked.  
  
"I'm going to be dealing with him in a few minutes. Truthfully, I want to send him back on the slowest transport back to Mars, but he is a good pilot. I don't know what will happen to him. The big shots on Mars haven't mentioned anything about the incidents yet." Gideon shook his head. After a few moments of silence, Max and Sarah left the room, leaving Gideon, Dureena, Galen and Matheson.  
  
"How long do you plan on staying this time Galen?" Dureena quietly asked.  
  
"Until this is over." He avoided her gaze. He knew she wouldn't be happy about that, but he needed to get away and think about the past few days.  
  
"Since you two were involved, do you have any opinions about the matter?" Gideon looked between the Mage and the Thief.  
  
"I liked your idea about the slow transport." Galen replied.  
  
"Sending him out in a life pod and leaving him sounds better to me." Dureena was in a bad mood, but it wasn't related to Trace.  
  
"As appealing as that sounds right now, I don't think it's the right choice." Gideon noted her anger and glanced towards Galen. "Why don't we go down there and see what he has to say." He hung back a moment hoping Dureena would leave and Galen would stay. Fortunately, it worked. "What did you say to her?" He asked after she left. Galen just smiled. "You're not going to tell me are you?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Galen replied and stood up, ready to leave.  
  
"So you do have feelings." He watched Galen carefully. "I guess I was wrong about you."  
  
"Of course I have feelings Matthew, what person doesn't?" As much fun as this bantering was, he really needed to get away from the Excalibur. He started to walk out the door.  
  
"You know, you've saved my life a few times, Galen, I would be willing to help you with your problem. Just as a return favor."  
  
"I appreciate your offer, but I don't have any problems." Galen motioned to the door. "Shall we?" Gideon followed Galen deciding to give up on him for the mean time. Right now he had other things to deal with...like Trace.  
  
Dureena patiently waited outside security for Gideon and Galen to arrive. She figured Gideon had some urgent problem thrown at him, so that was why he was late. As for Galen...she didn't know what to think at the moment. A few hours ago she was on his ship, him holding her close after their near death experience. Although he told her it wasn't a problem, she was almost certain he was nervous about the whole situation. What also bothered her was that she hugged Galen back. After what she had been through earlier in her life, she vowed never to get close to any man, ever again. Now here she was, falling in love with someone, who probably didn't feel the same way. A voice startled her from her thoughts.  
  
"Are you ok?" She recognized Galen's voice coming from in front of her.  
  
"Yes, just thinking to myself." She followed the men into Trace's cell.  
  
Looking a little worse for wear, Trace was not startled by their entrance. "So did you come back to finish me off? Are you jealous of me? He quickly added, not really thinking about it.  
  
Galen laughed. "Not hardly. If I really wanted you dead, I would have arranged it long ago." At this Dureena, half smiled.  
  
"You boast now, but you just wait 'til I get out of here, then we'll see how proud you are." Trace sneered back.  
  
"You keep talking like that, and I'm never going to let you out of here." Gideon quickly intervened. "Now I'd appreciated if someone would explain to me what the problem is."  
  
"I don't know Matthew, that sounds like Trace's job. He's the one who seems to have a problem." Galen replied.  
  
"Yeah I have a problem, it's you."  
  
"And what did I ever do to you? You barely know me."  
  
"You took Dureena from me."  
  
"I didn't know that she was yours." He added sarcastically.  
  
"I'm no one's!" Dureena snapped at them. "And before you say any more Trace, it was my decision to go to Mars with Galen! He didn't drag me along!" She was getting very defensive.  
  
"I don't believe that! He probably put a spell on you."  
  
"No I have better manners than that, and obviously more common sense than you do. I don't treat people like objects." Galen was starting to get annoyed. He could tell Trace was getting to Dureena and it bothered him.  
  
"Alright knock it off...both of you." Gideon decided to break them up. "Trace did you purposely try to ram Galen's flyer in the docking bay? And did you hire those attackers on Mars?"  
  
"It only seemed fair." Trace glared at Galen when he said this.  
  
"Alright, we're done in here. That's all I needed to know. I'll let you know my decision Trace." With that he walked out. Galen and Dureena followed. Once they were outside Gideon turned to face them. "Any more comments from you two?" They both shook their heads. "Ok, I will see you both later. I need to go talk to my bosses on Mars." He walked off towards the bridge.  
  
"I will see you shortly Dur...."  
  
"Galen, before you go I need to talk to you." She was nervous, and Galen could tell.  
  
"About what?" He asked, but he already knew the answer. He really wanted to get away before they had this conversation.  
  
"Us." 


	8. The Talk

Past and Present  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The Talk  
  
Tracy Reager  
  
***I would like to thank everyone who has left review comments. It is greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading (  
  
The usual, I don't any of the characters.  
  
She whispered the word and looked him in the eyes.  
  
Galen didn't know what to say he wasn't expecting her to be that straightforward about it. "What about us?" The tech echoed his anxiety; he really needed to get away from the Excalibur.  
  
"Can we go some place more private than a hallway?" He nodded. They walked in silence down to Galen's flyer. Once inside, Dureena began pacing the room. By this time Galen didn't know what to think. Her pacing made him more nervous.  
  
"Galen, I don't know how to tell you this, but I think I'm falling in love with you." She put her head down so she didn't have to look at him. For this, Galen was thankful.  
  
He was trying to think of something to say. He didn't want to upset her, but he was afraid to tell her how he really felt. "You think? Sounds to me like you're not sure."  
  
Dureena was definitely not expecting that kind of response. "Are you mocking me? Because I just went out on a limb to tell you that! It's not that easy for me to fall in love again, I've been hurt too many times in the past. But hey, if you're too good for me then I'll just leave!" She started to walk away, not really knowing where the exit was.  
  
"Dureena wait. I didn't mean it that way, it's just...I wanted to make sure you were serious before I told you." He looked hopefully in her direction and found out she stopped her retreat and was staring right at him.  
  
"Told me what?"  
  
"That I...feel the same way about you." He actually felt relieved after saying it, but he was still nervous about the situation. "I didn't want to say anything, because I was a afraid you wouldn't feel the same way." He cast his eyes down, unable to look her in the eyes.  
  
"It's alright, I was thinking the same thing myself." She reassured him, now that her anger was gone. Both of them chuckled. "So what are we going to do about it now?" But neither of them had an answer to the question. Dureena glanced nervously at Galen, but he seemed to be staring into space. "Are you at least going to say something?!"  
  
"What do you want me to say?"  
  
"Well a comment either way would be nice!" Her anger was returning.  
  
Galen's mind was racing, he started to do mind exercises, but they weren't helping. He was getting upset, except it wasn't directed towards Dureena, but himself. He was angry with himself for falling in love with her, angry for letting her fall in love with him, angry for not leaving sooner. His mind was full of emotion and it was looking for an escape. "Fine, I admit, I have feelings for you! Are you happy now?" He yelled at her. She was very shocked, she never saw him act this way before. "Let's see what else would you like me to say? How about how hard it was to open myself up to someone again? Maybe you want to hear that I'm still in love with Isabelle. What else do you want to know?!" He was really angry and he needed to get of the Excalibur...now.  
  
Dureena just looked at him; she couldn't find something to say. He was starting to scare her...the look in his eyes was frightening. She was afraid he would lose control and strike against her. All of her instincts told her to fight now before it was too late. But her head told her to run, because she knew she couldn't defend herself against him. So she gave him one final look and ran down a hallway, hoping it would lead to an exit. Luckily it did. She just took a few steps away form the flyer when the ramp closed and it lifted off the ground.  
  
Galen was relieved when Dureena left his ship he automatically told it to take off. As soon as she was clear, he directed it to fly out of the flight deck and into space as fast as it could. The result was a wave of energy knocking anything over along the way.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Gideon felt a slight vibration on the bridge.  
  
"Control tower reports a ship leaving the area...in a big hurry." Lt. Matheson reported back.  
  
"Who was it, and what were they thinking?" Gideon exclaimed.  
  
"Unsure, they just saw something fly past. It was going to fast and they think the increased pressure knocked out their scanners. The computer says nothing went by." Matheson paused. "Could they really have been going that fast?"  
  
"Sir, look!" One of the navigation people pointed out the window.  
  
"Open a channel, find out why he did that!"  
  
"We're being blocked."  
  
"Weapon control fire a few shots in his direction, but don't hit him."  
  
"Weapons system can't lock on!"  
  
"I know that, just aim in the general direction." Gideon was mad. Why would Galen do something that foolish? The particle beams missed Galen's flyer. Unexpectedly, it turned around to face the Excalibur. To bright orange balls emerged from the front. "What is that?" Before someone could answer his question, they hit the ship above the bridge, shaking the area.  
  
"Direct hit, 5% damage to hull. Autorepair is slowly working." The nav tech looked frantic. "That was just one shot! How could it get through the shields so easily?!"  
  
"Galen! I know you can hear me! Why did you just do that? Are you trying to kill my crew?!"  
  
Surrounded in darkness, Galen realized with horror what he had just done. He was careless in his rage, he only meant for the blast to bounce of the shields. Unable to speak with Gideon, he turned the ship around and speed off. After he was far enough away, he put the ship on autopilot and conjured a blue ball of fire. He brought it down on himself, once...twice...three times...four times, until the pain was too much. He forced the screen to go blank. What have I done? I attacked the people I considered friends. I hurt Dureena, she'll probably never talk to me again...if I'm ever allowed back on the Excalibur. He was emotionally drained. Slowly, Galen went into his room, took off his cloak and lay down. He fell asleep instantly.  
  
*************  
  
"Dureena!" Gideon called. He was breathless from hurrying down from the bridge. He was glad to see she wasn't hurt...well physically anyway. He looked around the flight deck and saw things returning to normal. "Are you alright? What happened?"  
  
"I don't know, Galen and I argued and I got upset and ran out. As soon as I was clear, he took off. I was knocked over by the force, then as I was getting up I felt the ship shake. What happened?"  
  
"Galen fired on us."  
  
"He what?!"  
  
"I tried to raise him on the comm link, but he wouldn't respond. So I had weapons fire a few shots to get his attention, and he turned around and fired back." Gideon decided to take her to Med Lab. "Come on, let's have Dr. Chambers take a look at you."  
  
"I can't believe he would do something like that." She replied, walking towards the bullet car. "Something is wrong with him, he was acting really weird before I left."  
  
"What do you mean?" They stepped in the car and sat down. "Deck 12." It took off.  
  
"Well, when we were talking, he seemed nervous, almost agitated. Then I saw fear in his eyes, and then we laughed, so I thought nothing of it. A few minutes later, he seemed angry again and I was afraid he would hit me, so I ran out." She looked at him. "I'm going to assume this conversation will stay between us?"  
  
Gideon nodded. "I don't understand. Why would Galen want to hurt you?"  
  
"I don't know. He seemed in a hurry to get somewhere, maybe something happened and I just got in his way. He might not have been mad at me, just angry in general. I don't think he'd intentionally hurt me, or any of us. I wonder why he fired at the Excalibur?" Dureena kept asking questions, but neither her nor Gideon had any answers.  
  
"Well I guess we'll have to wait until he gets back...if he comes back." He added.  
  
"I think he will." They sat in silence for the rest of the ride.  
  
**************  
  
Galen woke, twenty hours later. He felt horrible, his head hurt and his skin was still tingling. He stood up and grabbed some clean clothes. Walking to the bathroom, he drank some water and rested his head against the cold surface of the wall. He pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers. Why did I do that? Galen was so angry at himself. I can't lose control like that ever again! He told himself. "I wonder if Matthew will let me back on the Excalibur?" He said to the wall. Getting dressed, he went into the control room to see where he was. He really didn't have to, he could have checked himself, but walking around made him relax a little. He found he was he was in orbit around Earth. Sighing he looked about the window. He shook his head; there was still the murky color of the plague in the atmosphere. What a tragedy. After one last look, he decided to go back to the Excalibur. They are too many lives at stake for me to leave now. He gave the ship new orders then went to get something to eat.  
  
After working on a few of his projects for a couple of hours, he decided to see what has been happening with the crew. He flipped through various probes until he found Dureena and Mathew in their rooms. He brought both of them up on the monitor. Gideon was playing chess, and he looked like he hadn't had a good nights sleep in a few days. Dureena was watching ISN and sharpening one of her knives. "That can't be a good sign." He said to himself. At least she doesn't look upset. He tried to reassure himself. A small light flashed on the control panel. There was an incoming message. "Receive." A picture of Alwyn appeared on the screen.  
  
"That was a good thing you did." Alwyn stated.  
  
Galen paused, How did he find out what happened on the Excalibur? And why does he think it was good? "I'm not sure what you mean."  
  
"Taking that orphaned girl to Regula 4. I still have a few probes scattered around that place." He noticed the relieved look that washed across Galen's face. "Are you alright? You don't look so good."  
  
"I've had better days." Galen replied coolly.  
  
"What happened? Are you on the Excalibur?"  
  
"No, but I heading back."  
  
"Why did you leave?"  
  
"I usually wonder around from time to time, checking in with my contacts."  
  
"The ones on Centauri Prime?"  
  
"Yes and a few others."  
  
Alwyn zoomed in on Galen's face. "Why do you look so red?" He started to worry; remembering what Galen used to do to stay in control of his emotions.  
  
"A little accident, that's all."  
  
"Looks like more than an accident to me." He paused, deciding on if he wanted to say more. "Are you scouring yourself excessively again?"  
  
Galen just closed his eyes. Figures Alwyn would figure it out.  
  
"What happened this time?"  
  
"Well... it's a long story." He stopped hoping Alwyn would drop the subject, but judging the look on his face, Galen wasn't going to be so lucky. "There is this woman on the Excalibur named Dureena and..." He didn't know how to phase it. He saw Alwyn smile on the screen. "I've fallen in love with her...and I think she feels the same way...it's just..."  
  
"Your still in love with Isabelle?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Galen, don't let the past hold you back. Embrace the future. I'm not saying forget about Isabelle, but don't let past memories rule your life. I'm sure if you talk to this Dureena, she will understand."  
  
"I know, but there's something else."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Before I left, Dureena and I were talking, well arguing was more like it. Anyway she ran out of my flyer and I took off, faster than I should have. It created a shock wave that sent everybody to the ground," he noticed a frown forming on Alwyn's face, "When I was outside, Matthew tried to reach me, but I blocked his call. He fired at me, so being stupid; I turned around a fired back. The blast wasn't supposed to be as powerful as it was I just wanted to fire a warning shot. I was so angry at the time that I was paying attention to what I was doing. It was careless of me to even think of it." He started doing mind exercises. He knew Alwyn wouldn't be happy to hear that.  
  
"I'll say it was careless! You could have killed someone doing that." He shouted back. "You should be ashamed of yourself!"  
  
"Don't worry, I am."  
  
"Well do you some kind of plan to tell the crew or are you going to tell them the truth?"  
  
"I have a few ideas. Now if you'll excuse me, I want to get something to eat before I arrive." Galen again tried to end the conversation.  
  
"Alright, but the next time you want to do something rash, contact me first. I'm sure I can think of better ways to do it." Alwyn replied sternly.  
  
"Yes Alwyn." Galen replied, feeling a little annoyed. They said goodbye and the screen went black. Galen closed his eyes and tried not to think about anything related to the Excalibur, but his mind kept coming back to Dureena and how he probably hurt her. He finally admitted to himself that he loved her, which was the first step. Now he had to tell her that, but that meant getting back on the Excalibur and confronting her. That's the part that made him nervous...and angry with himself for not being comfortable around people. But first things first...he still had to get on the Excalibur. He wasn't sure about that either. After running a few scenarios through his head, he decided to rest before he talked with anybody.  
  
*************  
  
"I would personally like to know what happened! I mean what kind of person does that for no reason?" Max was shouting at the morning briefing in the conference room.  
  
"Maybe he had a reason!" Dureena shouted back at him. "All I'm saying is give the guy a chance to explain!"  
  
"He flew out of here so fast that it caused all kinds of havoc in the flight bay, then he fires on us! I don't know about you but that's enough explanation for me!" Max continued to argue with her.  
  
Gideon walked back into the room and noticed them fighting. He also saw Dureena's hand was a little to close to a weapon. "Alright people, settle down. I brought you all here to talk about what happened, not to argue who was right or wrong." He stopped to wait for everyone to take their seats. "Dr. Chambers, do you have anything to add to our discussion?"  
  
"Not really. I agree with Dureena though, we should hear Galen's side of the story before we jump to conclusions." She offered. Max shook his head and buried it in his hands.  
  
"Clearly the man is dangerous. Why else would he do anything to stupid?"  
  
"Max...you don't even know what dangerous is." Dureena gave him an icy glare.  
  
"Ok, I can see this isn't getting us anywhere and it obviously isn't helping the situation. So, I agree with the women...we'll wait until Galen comes back, if he ever does, and listen to what he has to say. Unless anyone else has comments on other topics, this meeting is over." He stood up and left the room. Dr. Chambers got up and followed him out.  
  
Dureena walked over to Max, "Jerk." She growled at him and left the room, leaving Max alone with his thoughts.  
  
*************  
  
Galen couldn't fall asleep. He just kept thinking about Dureena. He watched her from the moment she came back to her room. She looked even angrier than she did before, definitely not a good sign. I really hope she isn't that mad at me. He was starting to regret his decision to go back to the Excalibur. "Computer, ETA."  
  
"Thirty eight minutes to selected destination."  
  
That wasn't much time. He had to think of something to tell Dureena. He was so focused on talking Gideon into letting him back on the Excalibur, that he almost forgot about her. What can I say to her? Not that it will make a difference, she will probably never talk to me again. He sighed. Why do I always get myself into these situations? He stood up and walked around the room. Trying to get his mind off his problems he went back to the control room to work on his projects. After a few minutes he decided that when he got to the Excalibur, he would just silently follow them until he thought of something to say to everybody.  
  
*************  
  
The next morning  
  
*************  
  
"No I don't think he will."  
  
"Max...shut up. You don't know what you're talking about." Dureena hissed at him.  
  
"Like you do? I didn't know you where his secretary." Max smiled. " I guess you do learn new things everyday."  
  
"That's enough." Gideon interrupted. "We didn't come here to argue, we came to talk about the next target." He looked at both of them. "Save your personal agendas for after the meeting."  
  
"It's not my fault, she started it." Max retorted sounding like a little kid.  
  
"The hell I did, it's all your fault...as always." Dureena shot back. Dr. Chambers just rolled her eyes.  
  
"What do you mean my fault? All of this wouldn't have happened if you would have left him alone!"  
  
"You don't know anything about that matter. Get off your little ego trip and go jump out an airlock!"  
  
"That's enough!" Max jumped up and stood between the two of them. "If I hear one more word out of either of you, you will spend the night in the brig!" He looked at both of them. "Is that absolutely clear?" Both of them just nodded. Gideon sat down. "Now if you will all direct your attention to the screen, we can go over the preliminary data about the planet that the Rangers sent us." No one said anything during the presentation. After an hour, Gideon noticed Dureena and Max were still giving each other dirty looks. Ok, I think it's time to show them that I mean business. He raised his arm and pressed on the comm link. "Gideon to security, send a team up to the conference room please." He let go of the button just as the door opened.  
  
"Now that's not very nice Matthew. You haven't even heard what I have to say and you're calling security." Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up at the door to see Galen standing there.  
  
"Nevermind that order." Gideon replied back into the link. "Well, since you decided to grace us with your presence, how about you tell us what happened a few days ago." He looked around to room and noticed everyone was no longer fighting.  
  
"I'm sorry Matthew, I wanted to explain earlier, but I couldn't. I was getting ready to leave when Dureena came to talk to me. One of my contacts sent me an urgent message, saying they were in trouble so I was in a hurry to get out of here. I'm sorry if I damaged anything, I hope no one was hurt."  
  
"Not seriously." Dr. Chambers told him.  
  
"That still doesn't explain why you fired on us." Max retorted.  
  
"I could ask you the same thing." Galen replied coolly. "When you sent me a message to was trying to get information from my contact and had all other messages blocked. I had my ship on autopilot. When it is in there, it is programmed to defend itself, so your blasts got to close and it fired back." He looked around at everyone, but he could tell by their expressions the he wasn't very convincing. "It's preprogrammed to do that, there's nothing I can do about it." He noticed Dureena was looking at him. He smiled back, and she just nodded.  
  
"Why is it programmed to do that?" Dr. Chambers asked.  
  
"When I'm out by myself, I always have it on autopilot. When I'm sleeping, I can't fly at the same time, so it will alert me and defend itself until I give it new orders." As Galen was explaining, Gideon noticed how he and Dureena kept looking at each other.  
  
"Well, I think I've heard enough. What you did was wrong Galen, but since you're not part of the crew I can't do anything to you. But I would appreciate it f you would be more careful in the future."  
  
"Fair enough." He stood up and left the room waiting for Dureena to come out.  
  
"I can't believe you let him off that easily!" Max shouted.  
  
"Just shut up Max, I'm sick of hearing your voice today!" Gideon snapped back and stormed out of the room.  
  
"What's his problem?"  
  
"You're the problem Max." Dureena walked out after the men. She found Galen waiting outside. "If we try to talk again are you going to flip out on me?  
  
"I'll try not to." He smiled, but found she wasn't smiling back. "For the record, I wasn't angry at you," They started to walk back to Dureena's room. They sat in silence during the bullet car ride. Once inside her room, neither one said anything, just looked around at things.  
  
"Where did you go? I don't exactly believe your story." Dureena broke the silence. "And why do you look like you have sunburn?"  
  
Galen laughed. "It's not sunburn, that doesn't hurt as much. To answer your question I was out among the stars." He could by the look on her face that she didn't like that answer too much. "When I left I set my ship on autopilot, but I didn't realize where I told it to go until I woke up at the destination."  
  
"And where was that?"  
  
"Earth."  
  
"Yeah right."  
  
"No I'm serious. When I woke up I was orbiting Earth."  
  
"If you say so. And uh, who exactly did you meet there, unless they lifted the quarantine and didn't tell anybody."  
  
"I lied about that part." He was starting to get nervous again. He really wanted to tell her the truth, but wasn't sure if it was the right thing.  
  
"That's what I thought. What about the reason why you left in such a hurry, was that a lie too?" She asked. He just nodded. "Why? Why did you run out of here, and why were you upset before you left?"  
  
"I wasn't upset with you, and I really needed to get off the Excalibur and collect my thoughts." He started to pace the room. "Dureena, I've had feelings for you for a few months, but have been afraid to tell you." He paused and put his head down, trying to think of something else to say. "Isabelle was the first person I loved, and after she died I promised myself I'd never fall in love again. Part of it was because of her, but mostly I was afraid of losing someone else again."  
  
"You know for a long time I thought you were cold hearted, no offense, it was just the way you acted with everyone. I guess I was wrong." She led him to the couch and they both sat down. "When I first realized I had feelings for you I was also afraid to say something. I wasn't sure if you were going to take me seriously or laugh in my face." She paused and looked at the ground. "I was also hurt in the past, not by a loved one dying, but at the hands of various masters." She tried to hold back her tears, but it wasn't working. Galen put his hand around her shoulders. "I was afraid of being hurt again." She rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I won't hurt you, I promise." For awhile they sat there, not saying anything. Galen held Dureena as she cried for most of the night, until she fell asleep. As he was holding her, Galen realized how happy he felt, and that it was a long time since he felt that way. Eventually he fell asleep as well, with Dureena in his arms. 


	9. Secrets

Past and Present Chapter 9 Secrets  
  
By Tracy Reager  
  
Dureena found herself surrounded by something warm in the morning. She heard her alarm start to go off, but was too comfortable to move. She slowly opened her eyes and noticed she wasn't in her bed, but on the couch. Strange, I feel rested this morning. Maybe I should sleep on the couch more often. Suddenly, the warm object beneath her groaned.  
  
"What is that noise?" Galen asked sleepily. Dureena realized with a jolt what happened the night before...she must have fallen asleep before Galen left.  
  
"It's my alarm. Off." She stood up and walked to the kitchen to make some coffee. "Do you want some?"  
  
Galen nodded. He stood up and stretched. After checking the time, he asked, "Why do you get up so early?"  
  
"Morning briefings usually, but today where going down to a planet, so I got up a little earlier.  
  
"Oh." Galen replied trying to hide a yawn. "Thank you." He took the cup of coffee and took a few sips.  
  
"I'm sorry about last night." Dureena said after a few minutes of silence.  
  
"Sorry for what?"  
  
"Acting the way I did. It was wrong, I won't do it again."  
  
Galen smiled and walked over to her. "Don't be. You were upset, why would I be mad at you for that?"  
  
Dureena finished her cup of coffee and headed for the door. "We better get going the meeting starts soon." Galen barely had a chance to finish his coffee before Dureena was rushing out the door. He jogged after her and touched her arm. She flinched and jerked away. "Sorry...I'm just a little jumpy in the morning." She stuttered out. What is wrong with me? Galen is my friend, so why am I acting all skittish around him today?  
  
"I didn't mean to startle you, I just wanted to let you know that if you ever want to talk, I'll listen." Galen replied, confused about Dureena's reaction. Dureena just smiled and walked towards the bullet car. Just as they were about to enter the Excalibur shook, throwing everyone to the ground. Lights started flashing and alarms were going off. Over the com system, they could hear Lt. Matheson calling everyone to their battle stations. Galen quickly accessed his probes on the bridge trying to figure out what happened. He helped Dureena to her feet.  
  
"The Drakh are attacking us, but I'm not sure how many there are. Let's get up to the bridge and see what we can do." Galen led her to an empty car and the sped off to the bridge.  
  
"Sir, two more jump points forming behind us!"  
  
"Are all of our fighters out?" Gideon asked?  
  
"Almost, the last squad is preparing to launch now." Lt. Matheson replied back.  
  
Gideon nodded, "Keep firing. Target the bigger cruisers and let the Starfuries take care of the other ones. With luck we can keep some alive and question them as to how they found out about our location." The ship shook again from another hit.  
  
"Direct hit, damage to rear decks. Sending a team to work on it." One of the nav officers explained. "Auto-repair is working on the hull, but is not having...."  
  
"Captain, one of the shuttles is leaving!" Matheson interrupted.  
  
"What?!" Who is it? It better not be Trace!"  
  
"No sir, Trace is still in the brig. Flight bay isn't sure who it was, but they are heading for that Drakh cruiser over there!"  
  
"Have a team of fighters go after it, I want to know who it is!" Just then, Gideon looked to the right of the Excalibur and saw Galen's flyer also heading for the Drakh warship. "No not again! I don't have time for your games Galen!"  
  
"I'm not playing a game." Galen's voice came over the speaker.  
  
"Then what are you doing?"  
  
"Helping you." Galen cut the transmission and focused his attention on the shuttle in front of him. "Computer, lock on and stand by for grapple." The shuttle twisted and turned, but could not manage to escape the flyer. Galen latched on to the shuttle and started heading back for the Excalibur, when a jump point form in front of him. In a few seconds another Drakh cruiser appeared and began firing on him. They must want who ever is in that shuttle really bad. He sent the flyer spinning and diving past the cruiser until he could clearly see the Excalibur when a blast hit him from behind.  
  
"Direct hit, shields refracted most of the impact."  
  
"Captain!"  
  
"I see it Lieutenant, send a few pilots to help him." Gideon sat back in his chair and watched the battle rage on in space. At times like these he wished it didn't take so long to recharge the main guns, they would sure be a big help.  
  
Galen spun around and immediately began firing on the Drakh ship. It began launching fighters. Three of them came straight at him and started to fire. Not wanting to give up on the main ship, Galen conjured three spells of destruction around each one and waited for them to slowly shrink away.  
  
On the bridge, the crew sat in stunned silence as red spheres appeared around the Drakh fighters. No one knew what to say of think until the spheres began collapsing in on themselves. Lt. Matheson could feel everyone's fear pushing at his mind. Gideon's mouth was hanging open when he turned to the nav tech. "Wha...what was that?"  
  
"Unknown sir, but the Drakh ships no longer exist."  
  
"Could it have been some kind of defensive move by the Drakh? Get in close to an enemy and destroy it and themselves?"  
  
"I don't think so. It happened all at once. If it were some kind of sneak attack, they wouldn't have done it in the middle of space with no other ships in their area." Dureena chimed in from the corner. "And the spheres didn't seem that big. It's almost as if they were specifically targeted for the Drakh ships."  
  
Galen noticed two more jump points forming behind the Excalibur. He quickly did a scan of the Excalibur's systems; she couldn't take much more without leaving her stuck in normal space. He opened a channel, "Matthew, can you jump?"  
  
"Not on our own, we need a jumpgate. The engines were hit." Gideon replied.  
  
"Recall your fighters. Go left and don't stop, I'll catch up to you."  
  
"Why?" He replied, but noticed the channel was no longer open. He thought for a few moments. "Ok, recall the fighters, and go left."  
  
"Aye sir."  
  
"Direct hit, minor damage to shields." The computer reported. Galen saw the Excalibur turn and fly off. Time to end this. He chose engines, weapons and different environmental systems on the Drakh ship and conjured spells of destruction. He then turned and flew after the Excalibur. He didn't get far though, when a piece of debris slammed into the bottom of his flyer. The impact sent him into the nearest wall. He put his hand on his now throbbing head and noticed he was bleeding. After quickly checking himself out, he went back to control to make sure the shuttle was still attached and continued on.  
  
"It's happening again Captain!" The nav tech was panicking now.  
  
"What is?"  
  
"The Drakh mothership is...in those red spheres."  
  
"Show me." An image of the warship came on the screen. "Strange it's only on parts of the ship this time."  
  
"Maybe they can only make the spheres so big." Matheson offered.  
  
"But why would they do it to their own ship? It doesn't make any sense." Dureena replied.  
  
Matheson looked at one of the displays. "I don't think they are doing it."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"The spheres and focused only on weapons, engines and environmental areas." Matheson looked up. "I think it's a weapon."  
  
"But who is doing it?"  
  
"Unknown." Matheson looked at the crew. "Incoming message from Galen." Gideon nodded.  
  
"Follow me through, and when I find a safe location we will stop so you can make repairs."  
  
"Follow him to where?" Max asked entering the bridge.  
  
"I thought I told you to stay in your quarters."  
  
"I had to come up and see what all the commotion was."  
  
"Jump point forming!"  
  
"Oh hell, not again." Gideon looked out the window to see that the jump point was orange, not blue. "I thought we couldn't jump?"  
  
"We didn't do it, Galen did."  
  
"I didn't know his ship could do that." Max stated.  
  
"Neither did I, but obviously it can." Gideon retorted.  
  
Once in hyperspace, Galen allowed himself to relax. He checked his database and noticed there was an uninhabited system about and hour away. He sent the information to the Excalibur, then put his ship on autopilot and went to lie down. He washed the dried blood from his forehead and saw the cut was healing thanks to the organelles. Once he was on his bed, Galen noticed how much his head really hurt.  
  
************  
  
"Where are you Galen?" A woman's voice called. "Galen...I've been looking everywhere for you. Why don't you come out from where ever you're hiding?"  
  
Galen opened his eyes and looked around the room. It definitely was not his ship. Sleepily, he examined his surroundings more closely. Odd, this place looks familiar to me. He stood up and checked for his connection to the ship but didn't find one. He decided to walk around and try to figure out who was calling him and where he was. The woman's voice sounded very familiar and he knew he had been in this room before.  
  
"Galen, I've been waiting for you." The voice said again.  
  
"Who's there?" Galen replied. Just for a moment he thought the person sounded like Isabelle, but quickly dismissed the idea. He also knew it wasn't Dureena. "Show yourself!" He added with a bit a force.  
  
"Now Galen, that's no way to talk to me." The voice was closer to the room this time. When Galen spun around to the doorway, he almost passed out.  
  
"Isabelle?"  
  
"Galen! I'm so glad to see you!" Isabelle ran up to him and gave him a big hug and kiss. Galen could only stand there dumbfounded. "What's the matter?"  
  
"I...you...I...uh...I thought you were dead. I was holding you when......." Galen was at a complete loss for words. He didn't know what to think or say.  
  
"I've missed you so much!" She released him from the hug. "Please, tell me everything that has been happening. Have we beaten the Shadows?"  
  
Galen had to laugh. He had no idea what was happening, but he didn't really care. He was with Isabelle and that was all that mattered. "Yes, the Shadow War has been over for a couple of years. There is a new war now, against the Drakh. "They've left a bio-genetic plague on Earth. I've been traveling with the Excalibur, to help them search for a cure on distant planets."  
  
"Have they found one?"  
  
"Not yet. But we have found a nanotech virus shield." Galen couldn't believe he was actually talking to her. "Am I dead?"  
  
"No, you are very much alive. I can't explain what's happening though." Isabelle paused. "Tell me about the other mages. How are our friends, Fed, Gowen and Carvin? What about Elric, how is he?"  
  
Galen lowered his head. Elric, Gowen and Carvin are dead. Fed is still at the hiding place last time I was there."  
  
"The mages went into hiding? For how long?"  
  
"They are still there now. They asked me to leave, said I endangered the hiding place by having too much contact with outsiders.  
  
"That's horrible!" She paused and put her hand to his face. "I'm sorry to hear about Elric, he was a great man. What happened to Carvin and Gowen?"  
  
"Carvin died on Babylon 5 as part of the illusion. She wasn't supposed to be on that ship. Alwyn took it pretty bad. And Gowen took his own life after he found out about the Circle's secrets."  
  
"What secrets?"  
  
"You really don't want to know them, trust me."  
  
"Do the other mages know?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then I deserve to know as well." Her voice was stern and Galen knew he wasn't going to get out of this one.  
  
"Secrets about the tech and its true origin. It has to do with why your mother wasn't allowed to have tech to study. And some things that only I know and have told few others." She looked up at him impatiently. "The Taratimude weren't the ones who created the tech...it was given to them...by the Shadows."  
  
"No! I don't believe that! It's not possible!"  
  
"Yes it is. I didn't believe it myself either until I saw some horrible things. The Shadows also had a way to nullify the tech. It is programmed to destroy; the Taratimude knew this and created the Circle and the Code to put our powers to good use. It's why I was able to find the spell of destruction. It was a one-term equation. I also discovered other one-term equations, your communication spell once I translated it was one, there is also a shield like Shadow skin that is impenetrable and a few others."  
  
"What about the stuff only you know?"  
  
"I left the hiding place before to kill three people, Morden, Elizar and Razeel. When I arrived at Z'Ha'Dum, I found Elizar and Razeel. Elizar lured me there to take control of the Eye. It's the defense net and main control center for Z'Ha'Dum and the Shadows. Like the tech and their ships, it needed a living being to be the CPU."  
  
"Who controlled it before they found you? Elizar?"  
  
"No. Wierden had for 1000 years. Some from the Order had betrayed her and took her to Z'Ha'Dum. She died after forcing control onto me. I didn't know what to do, the Eye controlled me. Everything I did was what the Eye wanted not me. But I managed to escape it but conjuring a spell with no terms. It freed the tech from the Shadow's programming and liberated me from the Eye. In doing this, it let the White Star that Sheridan came in crash into their main city carrying two thermonuclear bombs. It destroyed their entire city and a few other areas. My ship was destroyed when I managed to get back to the surface. I took a Shadow ship, freed it, and left in it. Instead of controlling the tech, I'm now one with it. We work together now."  
  
"Interesting. I've always thought it was possible, but was never sure how to do it."  
  
"I wish you could've been there with me, it would have made the days a lot better." Galen pulled her into a hug, not wanting to let go. Suddenly an alarm started blaring. "What's going on? Where is that noise coming from?" Galen looked down and saw that Isabelle was no longer there. "Isabelle! Where did you go? Isabelle!?" He tried to move but found he couldn't.  
  
"I love you Galen, always remember that." She called. Her voice seemed to come from all around him.  
  
"I love you too, Isabelle." He called to her.  
  
"Be happy, my love. We will meet again someday."  
  
****************  
  
Galen sat up still calling her name. Once he stopped, he realized he was in his room on his ship. He noticed there was an alarm in his head, they reached their destination and were ready to jump back to normal space. He gave the ship orders and changed to go on the Excalibur.  
  
**************  
  
"Galen! Are you ok? You look horrible." Gideon exclaimed when Galen walked in with his prisoner.  
  
"What a warm welcome Matthew." Galen teased. "I'll be fine, I just need some rest. I believe you wanted this man."  
  
"Ensign Williams, would you mind telling me what you were doing out there?" Lt. Matheson asked.  
  
"Yeah I mind. Whatcha gonna do if I don't tell you?" The ensign spat back at him. "You gonna rip it from my mind?"  
  
"That's enough Williams." Gideon intervened. "If I recall correctly, you just signed on with us when we last stopped at Mars."  
  
"That's right, I finally got off that stinkin' planet."  
  
"If you're so happy to be away, then why did you pull this? Now you're going to be imprisoned on Mars...assuming none of my crew arranges for you to have an accident along the way. Most of them are pretty mad you ran to the Drakh in the fight. Which makes me wonder, how they knew we were going to be there. It wasn't a planned stop, and it wasn't on the main route. Makes you wonder if someone was slipping the enemy information."  
  
"You can't prove anything. I'm done speaking to you."  
  
"Fine do it the hard way." Gideon shrugged his shoulders. "Security, take Ensign Williams to the brig and clean him up. John, get back to the bridge and get me a damage report, then meet me in the brig in an hour."  
  
"Aye sir." Lt. Matheson walked off, knowing very well what the Captain wanted him for.  
  
"As for you Galen, I want you to report to Medlab, have Dr. Chambers look you over."  
  
"That really isn't necessary Matthew, I'll be fine."  
  
"Either you go see the doctor, or I won't let you leave this ship."  
  
Galen laughed. "If you say so Matthew. I'll go, only because I'm a nice guy." Gideon managed a chuckle at that. "And just for the record, there isn't really anything you can do to keep me here." With that he walked off leaving Gideon alone with his thoughts.  
  
****************  
  
2 hours later  
  
"Here is what I was able to find." Lt. Matheson was passing out folders in the conference room. "Our prisoner, Williams, was a criminal on Mars colony for quite a few years, until the Drakh came along. They cleaned him up, made his record disappear, and paid his a lot of money to do their spying. When the Drakh learned that we would be coming back to Mars, they made Williams apply for a maintenance job aboard the Excalibur. At our last destination he had a secret meeting with one of their captains, telling him about where we were heading. His plans were ruined when we stopped sector 400 to answer the automatic distress beacon. He quickly worked to get a message through to them about where we were. Unfortunately, they weren't far from our location, so it was only a matter of time before they caught up and attacked."  
  
"You know he would've gotten away with it if he wouldn't took off for the transport." Dureena offered.  
  
"From now on, maybe we should start requiring a telepathic scan of all people wishing to join the crew. Lt. Matheson could do it, or another telepath that we can trust." Dr. Chambers added.  
  
"Well that isn't a bad idea, except you have plenty of crew members already here. For all you know one of them could be a traitor as well." Galen replied.  
  
"Well, it's a start." Gideon replied. "Let me think it over then I'll let you all know my decision. This meeting is adjourned unless someone else has anything to say?"  
  
"I do Captain. Max waved his hand. "When you went over the damage report, did it mention what the hell those red spheres were?"  
  
"No Max it didn't." Gideon replied. "We're no closer to figuring out what they were now, then when we saw them. One thing is for sure, it is a weapon. Whose weapon it is, is beyond me. Have you seen anything like it before Galen?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You have? Is it a Drakh weapon?"  
  
"No, they don't have the right technology to do it."  
  
"So it's from a race more powerful?"  
  
"Perhaps."  
  
"Do you know who was there at the battle that did it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well? Who was it?"  
  
"Think about it."  
  
"When you two get done having your cryptic conversation, please fill in the rest of us clueless people." Sarah stated.  
  
"You did it?" Gideon asked, ignoring Sarah question.  
  
Galen just nodded. He could see the fear appear in everyone's eyes. He reached over and grabbed a blank sheet of paper from the table. He conjured a platform beneath it to hold it in the air. "You don't need this do you?"  
  
"No, why?" Gideon asked.  
  
"Just curious." Galen watched everyone's reaction when the paper was swallowed by a red sphere. The sphere slowly closed in on itself until it vanished, leaving no trace on the paper.  
  
"What is that?" Max stuttered, trying to control his fear.  
  
"It's called the Spell of Destruction, and as far as I know, I am the only one who can do it. The other person who knew how had an unfortunate accident. A few others knew I could do it, but they have all died. Only one living person knows I can do it, but he can't do it himself." Galen explained.  
  
"What happens once the sphere disappears?" Sarah asked.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Is that thing safe?"  
  
"Well as long as you aren't on the receiving end, Max, I suppose you could call it reasonably safe."  
  
"So the Technomages are stronger then the Drakh?"  
  
"Some of us are."  
  
"What about the other races?"  
  
"Mostly yes, but we never abused our gifts for power. Some have tried, and were severely punished. I only used the spell because it was necessary, it's not something I like to do."  
  
"I have a question for you then, where does your order come from?" Max inquired.  
  
"That is none of your concern." Galen replied strongly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go rest." With that he walked out the door. The others just sat there, silently, each lost in their own thoughts, until one by one, they got up and left. 


	10. Puzzles

Past and Present

Chapter 10

Puzzles

By: Tracy Reager

I finally finished this chapter!!!  It's a long one too.  Enjoy!

***Crusade belongs to JMS, and Keedva belongs to Farscape.

            "Galen!  Galen would you please wait up!"  Dureena asked between breaths.  Finally after chasing him half way across the Excalibur, he stopped and turned around to face her.  When she got to him she had to stop for a moment to catch her breath.

            "What's wrong with you?" He asked, already knowing what was wrong.  All Dureena did was glare at him.

            "I want to talk."

            "About what?"  He replied and started to walk towards the flight deck.  "Tell me on the way, I need to leave."

            "Good, I could use some time away from the Excalibur."

            "I never said you could go with."

            "You never said I couldn't, so I am."  Galen stopped dead in his tracks and turned to look at her.  "Well if you're in such a hurry why did you stop?"  She threw him a sly grin and started walking again.  Galen just laughed and went after her.  What am I going to do with her.  "So where are you going this time?"

            "To Babylon 5."

            "Why?"

            "Because President Sheridan asked me to meet him there."

            "Did he say why?"

            "No, and that's what puzzles me.  You think the president of the Interstellar Alliance would tell people why he wanted to see them."  They arrived at Galen's ship and went in.  Once in the control center, he opened a channel to Gideon.

            "Yes Galen what is it?"  Gideon asked impatiently.

            "I just wanted to let you know I am leaving for a few days, and that Dureena is coming with me."  Galen told him while going through some pre-flight stuff.

            "Dureena?  Why is she going?"

            "Because she said she needed time away from you."  Galen joked hoping to get Gideon's full attention.

            It worked, Gideon looked up at Galen's image on the screen, "What did you just say."  Both Galen and Dureena laughed at him.

            "I'm going because I want to; I need a change of scenery."  Dureena replied.

            On a separate channel Matheson gave Galen clearance to leave.  "I'll see you when we get back."  With that he closed both channels and left the flight bay into the swirling abyss called hyperspace.

************

On Babylon 5 

************

            Zack Allen was almost done his shift.  It had been a long day, one too many transports for his liking.  He was thinking about his plans for the evening when two more people came through the gates.  One of them he recognized, and the other looked slightly familiar.  "Visiting us again, so soon?"  Zack asked.  Galen gave him a confused look, not sure what he was talking about.

            Dureena grinned.  "I couldn't resist coming back for your wonderful hospitality."  She replied and began laying her weapons in front of Zack.  The whole time Galen had a look of shock on his face.  He couldn't believe all of the weapons she had or why she had them.

            "Is that it?  I thought you had more last time you were here."  Zack questioned.

            "Well I do, but I left them at home.  I didn't want to make your job any harder."  She smiled.

            "Gee thanks."  Zack added sarcastically.  As they started to walk away, he thought of another question.  "By the way, where is your home?"

            "My home was destroyed during the Shadow War."

            "So where do you live?"

            "On the Excalibur."  She said proudly, knowing Zack would think twice about giving her a hard time again.

            "Oh."  It wasn't an answer Zack expected.  "Well have a nice stay."

            Galen and Dureena walked away leaving Zack alone to finish his shift.  "Ok, now that we're here, what are we supposed to do?"  Dureena asked.

            "I am going to meet with the president, and you are going to stay in the room."

            "Oh no, not this time!  The last time you told me that, I ended up getting electrocuted by your ship!"

            "Yes well, you wouldn't have if you did what I told you...and we're not on my ship this time."

            "I am going with you, end of discussion."  They walked silently for the rest of the way until the got to Captain Lochley's office.  

            "Good afternoon Captain, I was told to meet President Sheridan here."  Galen greeted her.

            "He didn't tell me anything about it.  I didn't even know he was coming."  Lochley replied, looking up from her paperwork.

            "Yes I'm sorry about that; I forgot to send you a memo."  Sheridan answered from the doorway.

            "Mr. President, so nice to see you again." Lochley stood up from her desk.  Just as she was about to say more her link beeped.  "Yes, what is it?"

            "Captain, you'd better come up to C&C."  Lt. Corwin said.

            "Alright, I'm on my way."  She gathered her work and headed for the door.  "My office is all yours."  She smiled and left.

            "Dureena, it's nice to see you again."  Sheridan told her.

            "And you."  She replied.

            "How are things on the Excalibur?"

            "They are good, I'm glad to be able to help them."

            "So you must be Galen."  He walked over and shook Galen's hand.

            "That's correct."

            Sheridan looked at Dureena, "Can you give us sometime alone, I was hoping to talk to Galen privately."  Galen put a hand on Dureena's shoulder, secretly placing a probe there and nodded.  At least this way he could keep an eye on her, make sure she didn't get into too much trouble.  She left the room and Sheridan walked over to the window and pulled something from his pocket.

            "Do you know what this is?"  He asked holding up the object.

            "A flower." Galen replied, not knowing why Sheridan came all this way to talk about flowers.

            "It's an orange blossom.  I used to have them in my backyard on Earth.  A couple of years ago, one of you gave this to me.  He called it magic, and it has never wilted, so I guess it is magic."  He continued to study the flower as if trying to remember something long gone.  "Do you believe in magic, Galen?"

            "Sometimes."

            "That a strange answer for a technomage."

            "Maybe, maybe not.  When you have the ability to create magic, it doesn't have the same mysterious appeal to it."

            "I believe everyone has the ability to create their own magic, so how would you explain that?"

            Galen was dumbfounded.  This conversation wasn't making any sense or going anywhere.  Sheridan could see he stumped Galen, and let out a chuckle.  He walked over to the desk and gestured to a chair.  "Have a seat."  Both of them sat down.

            "I was looking through some photos of the Excalibur's mission the other day when I came across a picture of you.  You looked familiar to me, and then I remembered my dreams about the Drakh War.  Once I realized you were the same person, I decided I had to meet with you."  He explained, all the while still twirling the flower in his fingers.

            "I try to help the Excalibur when I can."  Galen replied, still unsure about why he was called here.

            "So I've heard."  Sheridan looked at him.  "So if you are here, where are the rest of you?"

            "Someplace safe from outsiders."

            "That's the answer I was given before, that you were going to a place far away from here."  He paused.  "I wish I could see the man who warned me about the war, I think I could have grown to like him.  His name was Elric, did you know him?"

            Galen closed his eyes for a moment, "Yes...yes I knew him, he was my teacher."

            "Really?  How is he doing then?"

            "He died shortly before you went to Z'Ha'Dum."

            "I'm very sorry to here that, he seemed like a good man."  Sheridan offered.

            "He was."  Before either of them could say anything a loud voice came from the doorway.

            "Ah, my good friend President Sheridan!  It's wonderful to see you again."  Emperor Londo Mollari strolled in and vigorously shook Sheridan's hand.  "And how are you doing these days?"

            "Oh, I'm doing fine Londo, and how have you been?"  Sheridan asked.  Some days, he couldn't stand Londo, and other days, like today, he didn't mind his company at all.

            "I've been busy, affairs of state, but I'm sure you know all about that."

            "A little to well I think."  The both laughed.  "So what brings you to Babylon 5?"

            "Transport problems.  This was the closest place where we could stop and make repairs."  Londo was happy to see his old friend, even if that friend had caused him a great deal of trouble lately.  Pausing he looked around the rest of the room and saw another man sitting at the desk.  He looked familiar, but Londo couldn't place him.  Without warning, he got a sudden urge to run from the room.  He knew it must have been the keeper, but why it wanted him to run was unclear. Danger!  Take us away from here Mollari!  There is great danger!  The voice of his keeper whispered in his mind.  Londo looked around trying to find out what was so dangerous.

            Galen watched Londo, he knew about the keeper, but had never been this close to it before.  He could almost feel its eye boring into him.  For all of the pain, suffering and destruction Londo Mollari caused, he never would've wished for him to live with a keeper.  He wished he could do something about it, but was sworn not to.

            Londo noticed that the man was looking at him, well not at him, but at the keeper.  Great Maker, I hope he cannot see it.  Maybe he is the one it is worried about.  "Hello, I don't believe we've met before, I'm Emperor Mollari of the great Centauri Republic."  

            "I'm Galen, and I know who you are."  Galen replied a little more coldly than he should have, and Londo noticed it.

            "Yes, well, it seems like everyone knows who I am anymore...except for me."  He nodded his head. Could he be the one who threatened me a while back?  Ahh, my memory keeps slipping from me.  "Well, I should be going.  My guards will start to think something has happened to me.  Good day."  He shook Sheridan's hand and walked out.

            "You act like you know him."  Sheridan said to Galen.

            "Not personally, but I know of the things he's done."

            "Such as?"

            "Terrible things that you don't want to know about."  Galen stated.  "If you don't mind my asking, why did you call me here?"

            "Because, I wanted to find out what you know about the Drakh."

            "I'm afraid not much more than you do."

            "I thought your order strived for knowledge." Sheridan inquired.

            "We do.  I do know that the Drakh were in the process of building another Death Cloud, but it was destroyed along with their base.  They also helped the Shadows during the war.  So did the Streib and Wurt.  The Shadows used the Drakh as servants, sending them to places where they did not want to go at first.  They stayed in the shadows while the Drakh did their dirty work.  I'm not entirely sure, but I don't think the Drakh made the plague.  I think it's leftover Shadow tech."

            "That's what a lot of people are thinking.  I know you helped Dr. Chambers with a virus shield a little while back."

            "That's correct.  Unfortunately it isn't a cure, but it is a step in the right direction.  Like the plague, it uses nanotechnology."  Galen explained.

            "Would you like to take a walk with me?"  Sheridan gestured to the door. Galen agreed.

            They didn't say much while walking through the Zocalo.  Through the probe, Galen could see Dureena was keeping a close eye on them.

            "When Elric was here before he couldn't tell me very much about your order, since some time has past and the war is over, I thought you could shed some light on a few questions."  Sheridan finally asked.

            "I can try, but there are still some things I'm not allowed to talk about."  Galen replied, looking at some trinkets on a nearby table.  He heard a familiar voice and looked up.  He saw Vir walking into the Zocalo.  Since we're both here I might as well talk to him later.  When he looked again he noticed a few high ranking Centauri there with him.  He knew they could present a problem if they saw him and Vir talking together.  He would have to think of a plan.

            "Fair enough.  For starters, how do you find your way back to the Excalibur? They never stay at one location for very long so how do you find them all the time?

            "That's easy; I have a homing beacon attached to the Excalibur.  I just locate it on my ship and go from there."

            "But most homing beacons have a range limit."

            "Yes.  The one I have doesn't."

            "And what is preventing the Drakh or any other hostile government from picking up the signal?"

            "The beacon is on a frequency that only I or my ship can pick up."

            "Interesting.  Can you tell me more about your ship?"

            "Sorry, I can't."

            "I know it's small and can travel off the beacon in hyperspace.  And that it can even form its own jump points."

            "And where did you hear those rumors?"  Galen questioned, unsure if he was guessing to try and find the truth or if he actually knew.

            "Captain Gideon's logs.  Don't worry, this stuff was in the logs he only gives to me, not the public ones."  Sheridan replied.  "I know you can't tell me where the rest of your order is hiding, but can you tell me why?  I mean the war is over now, isn't that why you went there in the first place?"

            "Yes that was the reason, but our leaders feel it would be safer to stay there for awhile longer."  

            "But why?  All of you could do a lot more good helping some of the races out here than hiding somewhere." Sheridan protested.

            "I know.  I have tried helping in the past and they asked me to leave.  Said I endangered them.  So here I am, trying to do what I can in searching for a cure."

            "Are there any other technomages not in hiding?"

            "Only one, but he never went to the hiding place.  He stayed here with a Narn during the war and helped out where he could."

            Before Sheridan could ask another question his com link beeped.  "I never have been able to get away from these things."  He took the link from his pocket and held it in front of him.  "Yes?"

            "Mr. President, you are needed on the White Star.  Priority message from Delenn." A voice told him.

            "Alright, I'll be there shortly." He put the link back in his pocket.  "I'm sorry we didn't get to finish this conversation, Galen.  I take it you need to leave right away?"

            "Yes I will be leaving shortly, there is one thing I need to do here and I'll be on my way."

            "Well, it was nice meeting you.  Good luck to you and the rest of the Excalibur.  I hope we can talk again sometime in the future."  They shook hands and Sheridan walked off to the lift tube.

            Galen checked his probe again and found that Dureena was close by. He walked around the nearby stand, made sure no one was looking and conjured the spell that made him appear invisible.  He worked his way back through the crowd to where Dureena was hiding.  Ending the spell, he placed a hand firmly on the back of her shoulder.  "Did you know that spying on a technomage can get you killed?"

            Dureena jumped.  "Where did you come from?"

            "Over there."

            "How did you know I was following you?"

            "That's my little secret."  They started to walk down the Zocalo to the lift tubes.  "I need you to do me a favor."

            "What is it?"

            "Do you know who Vir Cotto is?"

            "The Centauri ambassador?"

            "Yes him.  I need you to kidnap him for me and bring him back to the room."

            "What for?"

            "I need to talk to him, but there are too many other Centauri around."

            "When do you want him?"

            "As soon as you can get him."  Galen replied.  "And Dureena, don't hurt him or make a scene.  And please make sure you're not followed."

            "Galen, I've done this before, I know what I'm doing."  Dureena glared at him and walked off.  Galen sighed and headed back for his room.

            Vir was slowly making his way back to his quarters.  He was drunk, again.  It was starting to be a regular thing these days.  Sometimes he felt drinking made the day go by faster.  Today was a different story though.  Today Londo showed up on Babylon 5 without warning.  Vir wanted to see his old friend before he left, but couldn't help thinking that every time he got close that damned keeper was looking straight at him.  Too busy thinking of his own problems; he didn't notice a person following him into the tube.

            Once Dureena found Vir, it wasn't that hard to follow him.  He appeared to be very intoxicated.  She decided to get him inside a tube lift since there was less chance of being noticed there.  Once inside, she pulled out a small knife that she managed to hide from Mr. Allen.  "Hello Vir," she whispered, putting the knife against his throat, "I've been waiting for you."

            Now what!  Vir thought.  He wasn't even afraid...well, maybe a little, but the thought of dying didn't seem to bother him as much anymore.  It seemed somebody somewhere always wanted to hurt him.  "I didn't do anything I swear!"  He muttered.

            "That's not my concern."  She replied back.  "Once we get off this lift you're coming with me.  Don't do anything stupid and don't run…it's not as bad as you think Vir."  She tried to reassure him.

            "You're right everything is usually worse than what I think." Vir replied soundly very serious.  Dureena had to hold back her laughter.  As depressing as that statement was, he sure picked a great time to say it.  The lights blinked in the tube and the doors opened.  Dureena concealed her knife.  

            "Let's go."  She nudged him out the door.  Luckily the room wasn't too far down the hallway so the trip was short.

            Once inside Vir turned around to face Dureena, "Who are you and what do you want with me?"

            "Who she is, is none of your business, Vir."  Galen replied from across the room.

            "Oh it's you."  Vir replied unenthusiastically.  "Did you have her kidnap me?"

            "Of course." He offered Vir a glass of water.  "There were too many people in the Zocalo to have this conversation."

            "Well next time tell her to keep her weapons to herself!"

            "Dureena, I thought you turned all your weapons into security?"

            "Hmm, I must've forgotten one."  Just then Vir went to sit down, but stumbled and fell on the floor.

            "You're drunk Vir."

            "It helps the day go by faster." He stuttered, pulling himself back on the chair.

            "You'd be better off staying sober, less chance of secrets leaking out."

            "So what do you want with me this time?"

            "Did you know that Mollari is one the station?"

            "Yes, which is why I've had a drink, and then another, and another..."

            "I get the picture."  Galen stopped before Vir could continue.  "My point is that you should go talk to him while he's here."

            "What about the you know what?"  Vir pointed to his shoulder.

            "Get him drunk, then you'll be fine for awhile anyway."  

            "What am I supposed to talk to him about?"  Vir asked trying to concentrate.

            "Ask him what is new on Centauri Prime.  Talk about the weather, anything.  If you keep avoiding him, he may not notice it, but they will.  Who knows what they will do to you if they suspect something."  Galen walked back to the counter and got another glass of water and some pills.  "Here, take these, they'll help you feel better."

            "Thanks, but I don't think a few pills are going to solve my problems."  He took the pills and swallowed them, emptying the glass.  He handed back to Galen.  "I guess I'll see you around."  He mumbled then walked out the door.

            "Who are they?"  Dureena asked when Vir was gone.

            "Nothing you need to worry about."  Galen replied sternly.

************

            Londo was sitting in his quarters on the Centauri transport, an empty bottle of wine at his side.  He could feel the keeper slowly going to sleep; the alcohol was taking affect.  In his half-drunken state, he was trying to figure out who that man was in Sheridan's office.  Could it be that lunatic that threatened to kill me a few years ago?  He was pretty powerful, maybe he could do something about this pest.  The more he thought about it, the more he started to remember.  The man was a Technomage, the second one he had encountered.  And neither of the meetings had gone very well.  Well, third try's a charm, I suppose.  He finished another glass sending the keeper into a deep sleep.  Londo figured he had nothing to lose.  What was the worst that could happen?  He'd die?  That wasn't too bad, it was better than having a keeper attached to his shoulder.  The only thing he was wondering about was where he could find this Galen.

***************

            Galen felt restless.  While Dureena was back in the room sleeping, he was out wandering the hallways of the station.  He wasn't sure why he felt this way, but it was beginning to bother him.  The halls were quiet since it was night on the station.  Not that there was a day and night in the middle of space, but it was when most of the people slept.  A few maintenance men were walking about; checking out panels and vents making sure the station wasn't going to fall apart.  Most of them didn't even look up when Galen walked by, he figured they probably didn't care.  Having seen enough of this floor, he decided to go down to the next level.  He pressed the button and waited for a tube to arrive.  Once the doors opened, he stepped inside and noticed Londo Mollari already in there.  Londo looked up at him and smiled.

            "Did you know that I was looking for you?"  Londo said.  Galen could smell the alcohol on his breath.

            "Not really."  Galen replied.  He looked at the keeper, but this time it didn't look back.  "What did you want with me?"

            "What are you looking at over there?"  He asked trying to drag it out of him.

            "I know what watches you Mollari.  They are a lot more dangerous than you give them credit for."  He told him, hoping it would do him some good.

            "You can see it can't you?"

            "No I can't see it, but I know it's there."

            "How?"

            "Don't you remember me, Londo?" 

            "Vaguely.  You're a Technomage, right?"

            "Yes."

            "Can you remove it?"  Londo pleaded.

            "Not without killing you."

            "Figures.  Although given the choice, I think I prefer death to this."  He pointed to the keeper.

            "I think it should be a nice reminder of all the things you did in the past."  Galen replied coldly.

            "What you think I'm proud of the things I did?!  If I'd known the consequences, I never would have done them!  The only thing I am proud of is killing Morden."  Londo started to cough.  When he spoke again, his voice was weaker.  "And I'm proud of Vir, perhaps even jealous.  He has come so far and yet has escaped all of the madness that surrounds Centauri Prime.  My only hope is that he makes a better emperor than me."  There was sadness in Londo's voice.  At the moment, Galen felt sorry for him.

            "I think he'll do fine."  Galen reassured.

            Londo looked up and smiled.  "Yes I'm sure he will."  For a brief moment Londo was happy.  "I'd better go, before my friend here wakes up."  The stood in silence until the doors opened.  "It was nice talking to you."  He said then walked out.

            Galen called after him.  "Londo, try not to upset the Drakh, you'll only make things harder on yourself."  Londo nodded and the doors closed to the tube.  Galen said his destination, and waited against the wall.

            Once back in the room, he conjured a light globe so he wouldn't wake Dureena.  He wanted to leave now, but she looked so peaceful sleeping.  Galen decided to take a shower, even though he hated vibe showers.  Maybe it would calm him down.  He took his cloak off and set it on a nearby chair, leaving only a thin shirt and his pants.

            "What are they?"

            Galen jumped at Dureena's voice.  "I thought you were asleep."

            "I was, but you made too much noise."  She stood up and walked over towards him.  "You didn't answer my question."

            "Which one was that?"

            "Don't play stupid with me."

            "They're nothing you need to worry about."  He started to walk into the bathroom, but Dureena managed to get him against the wall.

            "Why do you always hide things from everybody?"

            "Because I want to.  I should ask you the same question."

            "I've been hurt before.  And being a thief is much easier when you keep your thoughts to yourself."

            "Ah.  Well I've been hurt before as well and don't want to go through it again.  So if you don't mind, I'm going to take a shower."

            "Sure, as soon as you tell me what I want to know."

            "And if I don't?"

            "Then we're going to be standing here for a long time."

            "You know there isn't really anything you can do to keep me here."

            "I have a knife."

            "And I have a fireball, lots of them actually."  He smiled knowing that he won.

            "Were you always this difficult?"

            "No."  With that he went into the bathroom and closed the door.

            After standing in the shower for awhile, he felt a little better.  He got out and put his clothes back on and went over to the sink thinking a little water on the face would wake him up. When he turned on the water, it splashed in the sink and back at him, making his shirt all wet.  Sighing he went out to get another one.  

            It was dark in the room; Galen looked over and saw a form lying on the bed.  He decided to just change there.  When he took his shirt off, he heard a gasp.  Looking around he didn't see anyone.  He checked back at the bed and still saw Dureena lying there.  He put on his other shirt and went to go back into the bathroom when he saw something move against the wall.  Giving up on his regular vision, he used his infrared sensors.  There was a figure huddling against the wall.  He looked over at the bed and didn't pick up any heat sources.

            "Nice trick Dureena.  Where did you learn that one at?"

            Dureena didn't reply.  She quietly tried to sneak back to the bed.

            Galen saw her move and conjured a platform directly in front of her.

            "Ow."  Dureena bumped into something, but she couldn't see anything.  She reached out with her hand and felt the object even though she still couldn't see it.

            "Would you like some light?"  Galen conjured a light globe aside of her.  She froze.  "Now would you like to tell me what you were doing?"

            "The wall looked weak.  I was inspecting it to make sure it wouldn't fall down."

            Galen started laughing.  "Try again."  She didn't answer.  He packed the rest of his stuff in a bag.

            "Are you ready to go?  I want to get back before they manage to find some more trouble."

            "Do you have a shower on your ship?"

            "Yes, but I'm using it first."

            "You just took one!"

            "A vibe shower yes."

            "You mean to tell me you have a real running water shower on that little ship?"

            "Yes."

            "Yes!  I think I know where I'm going to be the whole way home!"  Dureena had a huge smile on her face.

            "There is only a limited supply of water."

            "I don't care.  I would love to have just five minutes of hot water."  She picked up her bag and bolted out the door.  Galen locked up and went after her.  

            While Galen was returning their key card, Dureena was picking up her weapons from Zack.

            "Leaving so soon?" He asked.

            "Unfortunately yes.  Though next time we should go out on a date, since you always seem to be here when I am.  I'm starting to think you like me."  Dureena added and walked through the docking bay.  Galen handed Zack his identicard and gave him a funny look.

            "How do you put up with her?"

            "I haven't figured it out yet."  Galen replied back. 

**************

            Galen was doing some research when he was interrupted by Dureena's laughter.  He opened a com channel to her.  "What's so funny?"

            Dureena froze.  She didn't know where Galen's voice was coming from; and since she was in the shower it worried her.  "Where are you?"

            "In the control room.  Why?"

            "How are you talking to me?"

            "Through the com system."

            "Can you see me?"

            "I have the ability to, but I'm not.  It's just audio."

            "Don't scare me like that!"

            "Sorry."  He paused.  "So why were you laughing?"

            "Oh that…I haven't had a real shower in such a long time, so when I turned the water on I just started laughing.  Do you mind if I use this shower all the time?"

            "Yes.  Then everyone will want to use it.  Be thankful I allow you in my ship in the first place."

            "Well you're no fun."

            Galen shook his head and turned the com off.

            A little later Dureena stepped out of the shower, only because Galen shut the water off on her.  She got dressed and walked into the hallway.  She went up to the control room, but Galen wasn't there.  Being her curious self, she pressed a button.  Surprisingly it didn't shock her this time.

            "Odd."  She said to herself.  She pressed another button and a display screen appeared.  She stared at it for awhile, but couldn't make anything out.  It was a bunch of equations, something Eilerson would probably love to get his hands on.  "I wonder if he could translate it."  She looked around some more, then walked out to find Galen.  Once out in the hall, she could smell food cooking.  Dureena listened to her stomach growl, and decided to follow the wonderful scent.

            Galen was in the kitchen area, making himself something to eat when Dureena walked.  "Now that you used up all my water, I guess you expect me to feed you too?"

            "Is that real meat," She walked over to the counter and tried her best not to drool, "not like that synthetic stuff they serve on the Excalibur?"

            "Yes it's real.  It's from an animal called a Keedva.  It's very good, would you like some."

            "I'd love some!"  Dureena exclaimed.  I have decided to go on more trips with you.  I get a real shower, real food…I don't suppose you have any alcohol on this ship?"

            Galen put some of the meat and some vegetables on a plate for her.  "No sorry, I don't drink."

            "At all?"

            "Sometimes I do, but not very often."  They sat down to eat.

*************

On the Excalibur

*************

            "Good evening, Max."  Doctor Chambers said.

            "How are you Sarah?"  Max sat down at the table with his plate of food.

            "Tired.  What have you been up to?"

            "The usual, paper work for IPX."  They sat in silence for awhile, before Max said what he had on his mind.  "Don't you think it's strange that Dureena went with Galen?"

            "Not really, why?"

            "I don't know.  He keeps to himself all the time, and then suddenly he takes her with him.  It doesn't make any sense."

            "I think you exaggerating.  Maybe she wanted to get away from you."

            "Very funny, Sarah."

            "Max, I think you're looking for something that isn't there.  I agree with you that it is odd; that he suddenly let someone on his ship.  But it could be a good sign."

            "How so?"

            "Maybe that means he'll be here more often, we can sure use his help."

            "True."

            "Besides, if you keep digging, you just might end up like Trace."  Sarah replied

            "Trace was a fool!  I would never do anything to piss Galen off.  I think Trace was lucky that Galen didn't kill him."

            "Or Dureena, I heard she was ready to throw him out an airlock."

            "He deserves it."

            "Now wait a minute Max, weren't you and Trace the ones fighting over Dureena the last time we went to Mars?"

            "I won't deny that, but we were having a drinking contest.  I would never pay some gang members to attack someone to prove a point."  Max replied.  He picked up his tray. "Anyway, I need to go back and do some paper work.  See you around."

            "Bye."

**************

            "Captain, despite what the information says, the scanners aren't picking up anything."

            "Keep scanning, there has to be something here."

            "Aye sir." Lt. Matheson walked over to the nav tech.  She shook her head.

            "Is there any sign that something was here?"  Gideon asked.

            "No sir, at least not for awhile."

            "What do you mean, Lieutenant?"

            "Well it is possible that something was here at one time."  Matheson looked at his data pad again.  "The Rangers never checked out this site, before giving it to us.  They didn't have a chance too."

            "Did the report say where they got the information from?"

            "No, they came across it somehow.  They weren't even going to mention it to us, but since we were close by and had nothing scheduled, they sent us to investigate."

            "Interesting.  What was supposed to be here?"

            "A small moon."

            "A moon?"

            "Yes sir."

            "What about the planet to go with it?"

            "There wasn't any mention of any planets or other moons in the report."

            "This story doesn't add up."  Gideon pinched the bridge of his nose.  "I don't suppose Galen said when he would be coming back?  We could sure use his help at the moment."

            "No he didn't."

            "What is our location?"

            "We're still trying to determine that?"

            "What?"

            "Our location isn't coming up on the map; we are out along the rim.  My guess is, this place was never explored by Earthforce before."

            "Just what we need, another problem.  Well let's fly around here for a few days, see if we can make some sense out of this puzzle."

            "What about our mission?"

            "This could be related.  Besides, someone may have planted that report trying to get us out here.  If that's the case, I would like to find out who it is."  Gideon stood up.

            "Captain, what if that's true and someone did destroy the moon then lure us here…what if they're waiting for us?"

            "Then we'd better make sure we're ready to fight.  I'll be in my office working on the never ending stack of paper work if you need me."

            Lt. Matheson went over a few readouts for awhile before giving command over to someone else.  He decided now would be a good time to get something to eat, since it was probably going to be a long day.

****************

            A man in his early twenty's sat in a large room surrounded by monitors.  On them were various images, most of them dealing with the Excalibur.  He had a sad, but hopeful look on his face.  He was also nervous, nervous that someone might find out about his secret plan.


	11. We Don't Have to go Looking For Trouble

Past and Present

Chapter 11

We Don't Have to go Looking For Trouble…

Tracy Reager

            Galen was lying in his bed, thinking about nothing in particular when he heard a knock on the door.  "Hold on."  He got up and put a shirt on, then went over to the door.  It opened.

            "There's some strange message blinking on the monitor.  I can't make it out."  Dureena told him.  They walked back to the control room.

            "It's just a message saying the Excalibur changed location. Computer, ETA?"

            "Forty-five minutes."

            "I think I'm going to take a shower again before we get back."  Dureena told him.

            "No."  Galen shook his head.

            "What?  And why can't I?"  She looked at Galen, and realized he wasn't talking to her.  He had a horrified look on his face.

            "Matthew, what are you doing there?"  Galen looked at the screen in disbelief.

            "Galen, is something wrong?"  Dureena looked puzzled.

*************

            "Captain, message coming in from Galen."  Matheson said.

            "Put it through."  An image appeared on screen.  "Galen, so nice of you to finally check in.  Where are you?"

            "That's unimportant.  You need to leave that area immediately."  Galen said forcibly.

            "What?  Why?" Gideon looked at Matheson, who just shrugged his shoulders.

            "I can't tell you why, you just have to trust me.  You're in a lot of danger.  Leave now before something happens!"

            "Galen I just can't leave because you say so.  Just give me one good reason and…"

            "We lost the transmission sir."  A nav tech interrupted.

            "Can you get it back?"

            "I'm trying, but we're being jammed."

            "Ok, battle stations.  Looks like we're about to find out who sent that message."  Gideon replied.

**************

            Galen lowered his head when the screen turned off.  "Ship, try and reestablish connection."

            "Connection error…invalid location."

            "Galen, what's going on?"  Dureena asked.  She was starting to worry, but tried not to show it.

            "Do you remember when I said that the mages went into hiding?"

            "Yes."

            "The planet they are on is shielded and cloaked.  Somehow the Excalibur managed to find it, and I doubt the Circle will let them get away knowing where it is."

            "If it's hidden, then why doesn't this Circle just let them alone?  After Gideon realizes there's nothing there, he'll just leave.  No one will ever know."  Dureena offered.

            "Because he's been there for almost two days searching for something."

            "How do you know that?"

            "I back tracked the Excalibur's records."  Galen explained.  "Apparently, they got a report of a moon there from the Rangers and came to investigate.  I guess Matthew's curiosity got the better of him and he decided to keep searching when they saw nothing."

            "They could still just leave him alone.  We'll be there in forty five minutes, after that we can convince Gideon to leave.  He'll never know." Dureena offered.

            "You don't understand.  By staying there those two days, the Circle will think he knows something.  Whether or not, they question him or just shoot them down is their call.  I just hope Matthew can buy some time until we get there."  Galen sat down in the chair.

            "But I thought you were kicked out, what makes you think they'll listen to you?"

            "Because I'm one of them, not an outsider.  If I can prove Matthew had no idea about the hiding place, they should let him go."

            "Should?  That doesn't sound like very good odds."

            "It's the best I can do.  It's not my fault they're paranoid and believe everyone is out to use them."

            "They actually believe that?"  Dureena almost laughed.  She could just picture in her head a group of mages huddled in a room afraid to step outside.

            "Some do.  I don't know why."  Galen paused to think about it himself.

*************

            "Lieutenant, are you picking up anything on the scanners?"

            "No sir.  Should we jump to hyperspace?"

            "No.  Something is or was here."

            "How do you know?"

            "From Galen.  He wanted us to get out of here, which means he knows something."

            "Oh my God…"  The nav tech stared out the window.  Outside was a bluish-gray winged creature, just floating in front of the Excalibur.

            Gideon looked out as well for a few minutes then suddenly remembered something.  "Wait a minute; is that thing showing up on the scanners?"

            "No sir."  Matheson replied, a little confused.

            "It's not real…it's a hologram."  Gideon looked around at everyone's confused faces. "Remember the dragon from Regula 4?  That was created by a technomage and didn't show up on the scanners either."

            "Could it be that mage again, uh…what was his name?"

            "Alwyn.  It could be.  Open a channel and broadcast this message.  This is Captain Gideon of the Earth Alliance Starship Excalibur.  We know that the thing we're seeing isn't real, so you can stop with the tricks who ever you are.  We're investigating possible leads for a cure and would appreciate it if you would leave us alone so we can go about our business."

            The crew sat in silence for a few minutes, and then the creature disappeared.  "See nothing to worry about."  Gideon said, but he spoke too soon.  "Oh hell…"  Outside ten black flyers stopped in front of the Excalibur, preventing it from going any further.  Everyone on the bridge was paralyzed with fear.  The memory of Galen firing on them was still fresh in their minds.  And he was only one ship, now there were ten.  A lot of them were even surprised to see another mage, since Galen was the only one they ever met.

            An image of a man in his forties appeared on the screen.  "You've entered restricted space; may I ask what you are doing here?"

            "We're investigating a lead from the Rangers.  I'm sorry; we didn't know anyone was here.  We'll just turn around and leave."  Gideon replied.  Tiny beads of sweat were forming on his forehead.

            "I'm afraid we can't allow you to do that.  You know where we are.  Now how did you find us?"

            "I told you we're investigating a lead from the Rangers.  They give us coordinates; we go there and search for a cure."

            "And how did they find out about this place?"

            "I don't know, they don't always tell us where they get their leads from."  Gideon replied.  He was going to ask Matheson to try and contact Galen again, but decided to keep that to himself.

            "You have thirty minutes to find out.  I'll be in contact with you…and Captain, don't try to run."  The message disappeared.

            "Sir should we launch fighters?"

            "No, it wouldn't do us any good."  Gideon wiped his brow.  "Alright people, we have half and hour to find out some information.  Lieutenant, find Max, tell him to find out any information about this area.  Find whichever Ranger gave us this report, I want to talk to them."  Gideon went into the conference room.

************

            "Galen what are we going to do?"  Dureena exclaimed.  "They won't do anything to the Excalibur will they?"

            "I don't know.  Hopefully Matthew won't do anything stupid and they might let them leave."  He went through a systems check, and turned off some unnecessary functions to boost extra power to the engines.  He knew he needed to get there and do something, but he wasn't sure they'd listen to him, even though he told Dureena otherwise.

************

            A half hour later, the crew of the Excalibur was no closer to finding any information than they were two days ago.  Everyone's nerves were frayed and it wasn't helping.

            "I told you Captain, IPX has no records past sector 900.  If it wasn't explored by Earthforce, we usually stay away from it.  Trust me if I had anything I would've given it to you!" Max shouted at the Captain.

            "I'm sure you can across some unofficial records Max." Matheson retorted back.  He was having the hardest time dealing with this.  Not only did he have a headache from all the shouting, but he could feel everyone's strong emotions pushing at his mind.

            "I won't deny that there are unofficial records, but those things take time and passwords to get into.  And those passwords require money or favors, none of which we had any time to get."

            "Alright, since we don't have any real information, let's make some up and buy us some time." Gideon offered.

            "Time for what?" Max snapped back.

            "I have a feeling that Galen is close, hopefully we can stall these guys until he gets back."

            "What do you think he'll be able to do Captain?" Matheson asked.

            "I don't know, but they are his people, maybe they'll listen to him."

            "Incoming transmission."

            "Put it through." Gideon went and sat in his chair.  Matheson stood to the right of him and Max to the left.

            "You should be fortunate Captain; I had some matters to attend to and gave you an extra five minutes.  You better have something good for me."  The mage said.

            "Yes we have something, but you have to come over here to see it.  It's a paper document."

            "This had better not be some trick."  The screen went black.  One of the flyers moved away from the rest of the group.

            "Are you insane?  Why the hell did you just invite him aboard?"

            "Calm down Max.  I have never met anyone that would fire on a ship with their own people on it."

            "And what are we going to do about this paper that we don't have?"

            "I have Sarah working on it."  Gideon walked into the hall and motioned for them to follow.

            "I'm Captain Gideon, welcome aboard."

            "Where is it?"  The mage asked, ignoring Gideon's welcome.

            "It's right this way.  I'm having my team go over it; we're still trying to see where it came from."  Gideon looked over at the man, but he could tell that he wasn't interested.  They walked into Medlab.  "Ah Doctor Chambers, our friend here would like to see that paper."

            "Sir about that paper…Jamie accidentally spilt water on it and we can't make it out."  She could see a disgusted look on the mage's face.  "But I did scan a copy of it, just before she did it.  Let me go get the data crystal for you."  She walked off.  The mage was standing against the wall watching everyone.

            "Captain, I would also like to take a look at the actual paper."

            "What good will it do you if it's illegible?" Max asked.

            "It doesn't matter; I would like to see it."

            Sarah walked back in with a box of data crystals.  "Sorry, I accidentally put it in my personal collection."  She was about to give it to him when Jamie bumped into her, knocking the crystals all over the floor, along with some medical equipment.

            "I'm so sorry Doctor Chambers.  Let me help you pick then up."

            "I have no idea which crystal it is now.  If you just give me a moment, I'll go through them…"

            "That won't be necessary.  I'll go through them myself and send the others back to you.  I want off this ship; you people are an accident waiting to happen."  With that he grabbed the box a stormed back to the flight bay.

            "You do realize that you'll never see those again Sarah?"

            "That's ok Max, there's nothing important on them anyway."  Sarah grinned.

            "What was on them?"

            "Remember that data crystal you once gave me Max?"  Gideon started to smile as well.

            Max looked confused at first, but then a look of horror came across his face.  "You gave them that?!  Are you insane, now they'll surely kill us!"

            "Hopefully it will keep them busy for awhile."  The three of them headed back to the bridge, while Sarah and Jamie cleaned up the mess in Medlab.

            On the bridge, Max was arguing with Gideon.  "Why don't we just open a jump point and get the hell out of here?"

            "Obviously you didn't hear the part of the conversation were they said if we run, we die!  Besides, their ships are faster anyway."

            "Captain, look at it this way, either way we're screwed so we might as well take our chances.  Now if we open a jump point in between us and them, we have a head start.  Who knows, we might take a few of them out with it."

            "Max, that's low even for you.  I will not just kill them in cold blood.  And a few second head start won't help us; we'll still be in range of their weapons."

            "But Captain…"  Max didn't get a chance to finish his sentence when the Excalibur shook.

            "Captain, weapons fire from the Mages, minimal damage."  Lt. Matheson called out.

            "Guess they didn't buy it."  Gideon sat down in his chair, thinking about his options.

            "Captain Gideon!  I do not appreciate being mocked and thought of as some mindless fool."  The Mage shouted on the view screen.  "These data crystals are fake!  There is nothing on them but some sick man's idea of entertainment."  Eilerson turned bright red and Gideon tried to hide his amusement.  "Now I was being totally serious when I asked for answers and yet you've managed to screw something so simple up.  That last shot was a warning shot, there won't be another.  You have two minutes to tell me where you really got this location from."

            "Ok, sorry for trying to deceive you.  The truth is we really don't know where it came from.  We spent the thirty five minutes you gave us trying to find out anything, but the Ranger that the information came from can't be located.  Either he doesn't exist and someone was trying to set us up, or he's on a secret mission." 

            "And what did you hope to gain by sending us these fake crystals?"

            "We were hoping you'd leave with them, so we could leave.  Look, we've searched our log books on Earth and with other sources and we couldn't find any record of this location.  Now all we want to do is leave, I promise there will be no record of this visit or where it's located."  Gideon bargained.

            "I'm afraid that's not possible.  Perhaps if you would've told us the truth from the beginning, I would've let you go.  But you didn't, so there fore I won't."  The screen went black.

            "Who's idea was it to lie anyway…I really don't want to die."  Max said sadly.

            "Shut up Max."  Gideon snapped back.  "Lieutenant, are they powering up their weapons?"

            "Unknown, the scanners can't pick up anything."

            "Just great."  Gideon looked out the window.  Suddenly a bright orange ball started to come towards the Excalibur.  "Oh hell…"  Gideon tightened his grip on the chair, bracing for the impact.  He glanced to the left and saw a jump point opening and a sleek black craft emerged.  

            Galen was monitoring the situation from hyperspace.  He really didn't want to confront anyone from the order and hoped that Gideon could get himself out of it, but no such luck.  He quickly jumped to normal space and maneuvered his flyer in front of the Excalibur.  The energy ball impacted on the top side and pushed him backwards.

            "Minor damage."  The computer replied.

            On the bridge, the entire crew sat in stunned silence as Galen took the hit for them.

            Galen quickly opened a channel to both sides in hopes of avoiding further weapons fire.

            "Well Gideon you seemed to find some more trouble.  What seems to be the problem?"

            Gideon was never so happy to see Galen before as he was now.  "I was just doing my job when we were ambushed."

            "Galen…haven't seen you in awhile.  Are saying that you know these people?"

            "Yes, and I'm sure if you tell me what the problem is, I can try and fix it."  Galen replied.

            "You friends here have discovered our hiding place.  I wanted to know how they did it, but they insisted on playing a joke on us, so I decided to destroy them."

            "If you'll just give me ten minutes, I'll find you an answer."

            "You'd better hurry up, I'm losing my patience."  The screen went black, leaving on the image of Gideon.  

            "Matthew, meet me in the docking bay."  Galen cut the transmission and flew towards the Excalibur.

            Gideon stood in the flight bay waiting for Galen to come out of his ship.  After a minute or so, he walked over and the ramp lowered.  Figuring he had nothing to lose, he walked onto the ship.

            Galen was in the control room going over the Excalibur's logs trying to find an answer to their problem.  "What took you so long Matthew?"  His annoyance showed.

            "I wasn't sure if you were coming out or not.  So what do you have?"

            "What do you mean, what do I have?  This is your mess; you should get yourself out of it."

            "Well we tried, but that would have led to our untimely deaths."

            "What were you thinking when you decided to play a trick on them?  Did you actually think they wouldn't figure it out?"

            "I was trying to buy some time."

            "Time for what?" Galen glared at him, but Gideon didn't have an answer.  "Start from the beginning and tell me what happened."

            "We got a location from the Rangers, they said they didn't get a chance to check it out yet, but since we were close by, we should go.  We got here, found nothing and decided to stick around to see if the message was a setup or not.  After two days, they showed up."

            "Do you remember which Ranger sent you the message?"

            "Uh, I think it was Carvin something…"

            "Carvin?"  Galen repeated it, double checking to make sure he heard it right.

            "Yes, why?"

            Galen back tracked the Excalibur's position to when they received the message.  "Your message was false, it came from the planet."

            "What planet?" Matthew looked really confused.

            "The one the Mages are on.  It's right out there, you just can't see it."  Galen closed the ramp and the ship lifted into the air.  "Dureena be careful, I'm taking off." He said over the intercom.  As soon as they left the hanger a large object appeared in the background on the screen.  In front of it when ten smaller objects.

            "Whoa…"

            "Now what?"

            "You're ship can pick them up."

            "I would certainly hope so."  He opened a channel.  "Molin, the message that led them here came from the hiding place.  One of you sent it."

            "Impossible, I think you're lying to me Galen."

            "No, it's the truth.  I'm sending you the file now."  Galen sat and waited for Molin to go over the data.  Meanwhile Gideon was finding it hard to keep from drooling over the flyer and resisting the urge to just start pressing buttons.  He felt like a kid in a candy store, there were so many things he wanted, but could probably never have.

            "Well, you seem to be on to something Galen.  I believe what you say is true, now I just have to find out who sent that message."

            "So you're not going to kill us?  Gideon asked.

            "Not at present, but that could change.  Galen follow me."  Molin flew off towards the planet along with two other flyers.  The other seven remained around the Excalibur.  By this time, Dureena came back up to the control deck and was amazed at what she saw.  

            The four flyers passed through the defense net and descended through the atmosphere.  The rocky surface stunned Matthew and Dureena.  Both of them were expecting some kind of exotic planet.  Galen followed Molin into the hanger and landed near the exit.  He waited for the area to re-pressurize before leaving.  "Both of you are staying here.  Dureena, please explain to Matthew the defense system so he doesn't hurt himself."

            "No way in hell am I staying here!  Not this time Galen!"  Dureena shouted.

            "I have to agree, as the Captain of the Excalibur. I'm ordering you to take us with."

            "No, it's too dangerous.  I can't protect you from all of them."  He lowered the ramp and walked out.  It shut behind him.

            "Dammit."  Gideon cursed. He paced around the hanger.  "What was that defense system he was talking about?"

            "If you touch something you're not supposed to it shocks you."

            "That's pretty harsh."

            "It hurts too."  Dureena replied.  "Now what are we supposed to do?"

            "I don't know about you, but I'm going to search for some rubber."

            "Rubber?"

            "Electricity doesn't go through rubber."  Gideon replied with a sly smile.

            "Not a bad plan, let's go."  They walked back into the main area of the ship.

***************

            Galen walked behind Molin lost in his thoughts as they passed through the endless gray corridors.  He was not happy to be back in this place.  He felt like he was trapped in a cage, and the circumstances didn't help much either.

***************

            "I can't believe there is no rubber on this ship!"

            "Well what would he use it for it there was any?"  Dureena asked.  Gideon just shrugged his shoulders.  "Wait what about the tires?  Do you think we can get to them from in here?"

            "It's worth a shot, but I think Galen would be pretty pissed if we slashed his tires."  Gideon looked around.  "But he might have some spare parts lying around."  Dureena grinned and followed him to the cargo hold.  They searched through various items until Gideon found a tire.  "Ah ha."

            "Great, so how do we use this to help us?"  Dureena inquired.

            "Well we pushed it against the control and see if they work; if not…at least we tried."  He walked to the control panel and pushed the tire against it.  A shock hit it, but not Gideon.  The light blinked green and the ramp lowered.  He turned and smiled at Dureena, "Bingo."  They walked down the ramp into the hanger, ready to explore the Mage hiding place.


	12. It Always Finds Us

Past and Present

Chapter 12

…It Always Finds Us

Tracy Reager

            Gideon and Dureena walked down the gray halls for the Mage's hiding place.  They paid careful attention to where they were so they could find the way back; but it was hard when everything looked the same.

            "I wonder how they know where they are going, nothing is marked."  Dureena asked.

            "I'm sure it's marked but not in a way that anyone but the mages can see it."  Gideon replied.  "My question is, where is everyone?  I figured there would at least be someone after us by now."

            "Somehow Galen always knows what's going on around the ship even if he isn't there.  Remember how he used some kind of recording device to tape Trace; they probably have them all throughout these hallways.  I'm sure they know where we are and what we are doing.  Hell, they're probably leading us somewhere."  

            "Dureena?"

            "Yes?"

            "Next time I ask a question, be more optimistic."  Gideon walked around a corner.  Dureena grinned and shook her head.  She kept checking all of the doors they passed, but none of them opened so far.  "Gideon, what are we even looking for?  I think we've been in this hall before…I think we're lost."

            "Nonsense, you can't be lost if you're not looking for something."  Gideon replied.

            "So we're just walking around for no reason?"

            "Hey if I remember correctly you're the one who wanted to go exploring."  He leaned against a door and it opened.  He jumped back, and then cautiously peered in the room.  No one was there.  "This looks like a meeting room of some kind."

            Dureena walked in and looked around, she noticed two other doors along the far wall.  Gideon followed behind her over to them.  She pushed on one and it opened revealing a large table in the center and sinks long the wall.  On the other side were stoves.  "I think we found the kitchen."  She opened a few cabinets to find many different types of foods.  Not seeing too much that interested them, they turned around and walked back into the dining hall, then out into the hallway.

*******************

            Galen walked quietly behind Molin.  He wasn't happy to be here and was anxious to leave.  In his present state of mind, he failed to notice that Gideon and Dureena were no longer on his ship.  He remembered the defense system went off, but he figured it was Gideon testing it out.  They finally stopped outside the control room.  Galen remembered it well, he spent most of his time there watching the outside world wishing there was something he could do to help.  It was that urge to help that got him kicked out, which he first viewed as a bad thing, but now that he was out, he never wanted to come back to these bleak, claustrophobic, gray halls.  He didn't miss his fellow mages because most of them avoided him any way.  The ones he did miss were dead.  

            Molin entered the password to get into the control and ushered Galen inside.  Galen was surprised when Fed jumped up and gave him a big hug.

            "Galen, you've come back, welcome home!"  Fed was excited.  It had been a long time since he had seen his friend.

            "It's nice to see you Fed, but I'm not staying long."  He looked at Molin.

            "Fed, I need you to find a transmission from here to the Excalibur that was sent about two weeks ago."

            "Transmission?  What kind of transmission?"  Fed asked.

            Galen played him the message then told him about the rest of them events on the Excalibur.  He noticed that Fed seemed a little jumpy, but didn't pay much attention to it.

            "That's interesting," Fed commented, "But what reason would anyone have to send a message to the Excalibur?"

            "I don't know Fed, and frankly I don't care.  I just want to find out who did it so they can be punished and the Excalibur can leave.  I don't want them here anymore than they want to be here."  Molin stated.  "Now if you'll excuse me there seems to be another problem I have to attend to."  He walked out of the room.

            Fed looked at one of his monitors and saw what the problem was.  "Who are those two?"

            Galen stared in disbelief.  " I left those two on my ship, how did they get out?"

            "Could they have found a way to disable your defenses?"

            "No."  Galen looked at the screen.  "Come on, we have to get to them before Molin does."  He hurried out of the room.  Fed quickly ran after him.

                        "So that's the one you love?"

            Galen stopped dead in his tracks and glared at Fed.

            "Yeah I guess you want an explanation."  Galen just looked at him.  "Well I've been watching the Excalibur recently and I saw you two together.  I also saw the incident regarding that guy on Mars."  He paused.  "Galen, don't tell Molin, but I was the one who sent the signal.  I wanted to see you again and meet this woman.  I'm sorry that you have to go through all of this.  I didn't think I was going to get caught."  Galen didn't say a word.  "Will you at least say something?"

            "Fed, I don't know what to say.  The only thing I can thing of now is getting Gideon and Dureena back to my ship and get off this rock!"  Fed nodded and followed him.

******************

            Dureena turned around the next corner and walked straight into someone.  It was Molin, she recognized him from the messages.  "Um, hi.  Sorry I bumped into you."

            "We'll just be on our way."  Gideon grabbed her arm.

            "You're not going anywhere.  What are you doing here?"

            "We were hungry so we decided to find some food."  Gideon put on his best poker face and explained.

            "I don't believe you.  You lied to me before so why should I believe you wouldn't lie again?"

            "We always learn from our mistakes?"

            "Hah."  

            Gideon was just about to try another tactic when he saw Galen come around the corner.  "Galen, we were just telling your friend here how much we were enjoying the place."

            "I'll bet."  Galen grinned.  "It's ok Molin, I know them, they won't cause anymore trouble, I'll just take them back to my ship and…"

            "Not so fast Galen.  They were found wandering around, you know that requires a punishment."

            "I think I can manage.  Besides they are just too curious for their own good.  They would never harm anything.  I'll tell you what, I'll take care of these two and you can go back with Fed and concentrate on finding that who sent the message."  Galen took both of them by the arm and walked off.  Molin just stood in front of Fed, not really sure what to do.  Gideon and Dureena walked silently next to Galen.  He quickly led them through the halls back to the flyer.

            Once inside, Galen locked the doors and turned towards his companions.  "What were you two thinking?  He would have killed you if I had gotten there in time.  And how did you get out in the first place?"

            "I used a spare tire to open the door, you know electricity doesn't go through rubber."  Gideon answered.

            Galen didn't know whether to laugh or be angry.  "Very clever.  But we now have a new problem.  It turns out Fed was the one who sent the message hoping I was going to be on the Excalibur, but I wasn't at the time."

            "Why would he want to do that?"  Dureena asked.

            "That's not important."  Galen walked over and started the ship up.  "The point is Fed doesn't want to be punished so we're not going to tell Molin about it.  But that means that the Excalibur isn't cleared to leave.  Now I can withstand a fight against those ships, but the Excalibur won't last long. We need a plan."

            "Can't you call off the ships?"  Gideon asked.

            "No, they know I'm no longer one of the order and won't listen to me."

            "Can we sneak out somehow?"

            "We can Dureena, but that doesn't help the Excalibur."

            "I know that, but isn't there a way to hide the Excalibur as well?"

            "I might be able to cloak it, but their scanners will be able to see it even if they can't.  And they aren't as maneuverable as I am, they won't be able to dodge the blasts."

            "Would they expect the Excalibur to go backwards into the jump point?"  Gideon offered.

            "No because that's dangerous, the Excalibur isn't designed to enter hyperspace in reverse."

            "Yes, but could it hold up if it did?"

            "I don't know, it's a pretty big risk.  Even still, they would still be vulnerable until they entered hyperspace.  And I don't know if they would follow them into hyperspace or not."  Galen replied.

            "But what if we distracted the Mages until the Excalibur was clear?"  Gideon walked over to the control panel.  "Which of these is communications?"

            "You mean you're serious about this plan?"  Galen looked at him and Gideon just nodded.  Galen shook his head and pressed a button.

            "Is this secure?"

            "Yes."  Galen waited and soon Matheson's face appeared on the monitor.

            "Lieutenant, I need you to follow my instructions exactly."

            "Of course sir.  Is there a problem?"

            "Yes.  We we're not cleared to leave and I don't think we will be anytime soon.  So this is what we're going to do."  Dureena listened as Gideon gave his orders to the Excalibur.  She knew this plan had little chance of succeeding, but admired Gideon's optimism and Matheson's determination to see that it happened.  At one point she looked over at Galen, he seemed to share her views on this plans success. 

            "Alright, wait until we are in between you and them before you do it."  Gideon gave his last instructions and closed the channel.  "Are you ready?"

            "Oh, so nice of you to ask now."  He sat down and had them sit down as well.  As soon as he fired up the engines and message came through from Molin.

            "Galen what are you doing?"

            "I'm taking these two back to the Excalibur so they can't cause any more trouble."  He ended the message before Molin could reply.  He hit the accelerator and sent them flying into the atmosphere.  Both Dureena and Gideon were amazed at how fast the flyer went.  They shot threw space towards the Excalibur.  Just as Gideon said Galen opened a jump point directly behind the Excalibur and flew in between them.  The Excalibur's engines came to life and the retros fired sending them backwards into the jump point.  Galen waited until they were through and then quickly flew after him.  Surprisingly none of the Mages fired at either ship.  Gideon's plan seemed to work, they were too stunned to react.  Once inside hyperspace Galen quickly landed in the flight bay.

            Gideon checked the Excalibur on the way in and most of it looked intact.  He and Dureena went up to command.  They noticed the one tube was out and that there were wires hanging in some corridors.  When they got to the bridge they were shocked.  Some crewmen were putting out small fires; most of the people had cuts or bruises and many of the displays were non-operational. 

            "Lieutenant, status."

            "Engines are out, navigation is barely functional, there are scattered small fires throughout the ship and no major injuries have been reported so far."

            "Any damage to the hull?"

            "No sir."

            "Good.  Open a channel to Galen."  Gideon sat in his chair and waited for the communications man to open a channel.

            "Yes Matthew?"

            "We have some problems Galen.  Are engines are out and navigation is almost out."  Gideon paused.  "Can you merge with the Excalibur again so we don't get lost in hyperspace?"

            "Of course."  The screen went blank for a moment.  "Ready when you are."  Gideon pressed a button on his display screen and the navigation system suddenly came online.  The crew was still amazed by how detailed Galen's radar was.

            "Will this show us if any of the Mages come after us?"

            "Yes. But if they haven't come already, they probably won't at all."  Galen was checking through the Excalibur's systems.  "Matthew, it looks like your engines are going to need serious repairs.  We really shouldn't stay in the area to long, no need to attract unwanted attention."

            "You mean the Mages know we are here?"  Matheson asked.

            "Do you see those red dots on the screen?  Those are their hyperspace probes."

            "Can't we just shoot them down?"  Max asked from the corner of the bridge.

            "Where did you come from?"  Gideon asked sounding very annoyed.

            "Well you didn't think I was going to stay in my quarters did you?"

            "Of course not, why would I ever expect you to follow orders."  Gideon mumbled quietly.  Matheson smiled hearing every word of it.  "Lieutenant, current status on the engines."

            "Still down.  I think it may be awhile til they are up to capacity."

            "How long til they work at all?"

            "At least three hours."

            "Damnit, that's too long."  Gideon pinched the bridge of his nose.

            "Sir, Galen's flyer just left the bay."  Matheson said.

            "What?!"  Gideon stood up.  "Galen what the hell are you doing?"

            "Helping you."  He maneuvered the flyer close to the front of the Excalibur and dropped the tow cable down and latched on.  He hit the accelerators and stepped onto the bridge.  "Helping you out."  The entire crew turned around.  

Max's jaw dropped.  He looked out the window then back to Galen.  "How…how can you be here and…"

            "I can fly my ship an not be in it."  He looked over to Matthew.  "I know it's not much but it's better than drifting in hyperspace."

            "Thank you.  We'll try to get the engines up and running as fast as we can."  Gideon replied.  "In the meantime, I'm going to go down to Med Bay and see how Sarah is doing."

            "I'll be in my quarters."  Dureena announced and left the bridge.  Galen hung around for a few minutes, then left as well.  On the way to Dureena's room, he checked his ship making sure everything was working properly.  They were barely moving along, even the passenger transports moved faster than this.  He sighed and opened the door to Dureena's room.

            "I thought I locked that…" She stated.

            "You did, but I overrode it."  Galen grinned.

            "Just don't teach Max that trick."

            "He wouldn't be able to do it anyway.  I went through my ship's link with the Excalibur."  He explained.

            "So you can't do it any other time?"

            "I never said that."  He paused and they both started to laugh.

            "So, have bad off are we?" She finally got to ask the question that had been nagging at her since they jumped.

            "Not good.  At this speed it will be at least a week until we are out of their scanner range.  Probably two if they move the probes and readjust the scanners."

            "What about the Excalibur's engines?"

            "I've checked them out.  I don't care what that tech said; it will be at least 8 hours until the engines are operational.  The nav system is basically gone, I'm not sure if it could even lock on to the beacons.  So I will have to stay linked with it until we jump from hyperspace and back to a space dock."

            "At least there isn't any damage to the hull."  She paused.  "What about the weapons?"

            "Surprisingly still intact and fully operational."  Galen sat down next to her.  "How are you doing?  You looked a little scared when we left the planet."

            "I'm better now.  I just didn't like the look that guy gave me down there.  He seemed evil somehow…" 

            "Molin is very strict and likes to follow the rules.  He's too serious actually.  I never got to know him very well."  For a while after they just sat in silence.  Eventually, Dureena laid her head on Galen's shoulder and fell asleep.  Galen realized he was feeling tired himself.  He checked the two ships and a few various probes then fell asleep as well.


End file.
